Lágrimas de princesa (Fanfic Zelink)
by jishwadun11
Summary: "Me prometí a mí mismo que eliminaría la tristeza de sus ojos. Me destrozaba el alma que su hermosa mirada azulada fuera tan fría y apagada. No entendí el porqué de mi promesa, pues acababa de conocerla, pero sentí el deseo de ver el brillo de sus ojos y la alegría reflejada en ellos".
1. Capítulo 1: Conexión de miradas

**CONEXIÓN DE MIRADAS**

Había conseguido librarme de aquellos monstruos y escapar de las mazmorras donde había estado encerrado. Lo único que recordaba antes de acabar allí era haber traspasado aquella pared negra con grabados poco comunes y rojizos que bloqueaba la entrada al bosque de Farone. Recordaba haber caído al suelo y sentir un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo. Terminé por perder la consciencia y, cuando desperté, me encontraba en un oscuro y frío calabozo, encadenado y lo más impactante: era un lobo. Debió de ser por traspasar la puerta negra y adentrarme en el bosque. Me sobresalté a ver mi reflejo en un charco de agua formado por el agua que caía de una gotera del techo. Intenté romper las cadenas que me retenían a base de emplear mis zarpas y colmillos. De repente, una especie de duendecilla cuyo nombre era Midna, de piel verde y negra, un casco poco usual y una voz peculiar apareció de la nada y, entre vaciles y comentarios burlones, me ofreció su ayuda a cambio de la mía. No me dijo exactamente en qué tenía que ayudarla; solamente obedecí a sus órdenes y fui por donde me iba indicando.

Me fui abriendo paso entre criaturas similares a ratas y saltando entre las ruinas de las mazmorras y salí al exterior. Cuando contemplé el paisaje, no pude evitar asombrarme e inquietarme al mismo tiempo. Reconocí el lugar donde me hallaba.

\- ¡¿El castillo de Hyrule?!

Las imponentes torres se alzaban y se ocultaban en la niebla y los estandartes con el símbolo de la Familia Real de Hyrule bailaban con el viento. No obstante, las magníficas vistas de los tejados del castillo eran degradadas por las consecuencias de la llegada de aquellos monstruos. El viento era tan gélido que cortaba como un cuchillo, la niebla cubría el cielo volviéndolo de un color gris oscuro y unas aves monstruosas y de color azabache sobrevolaban el castillo.

\- Es mejor que te dejes de admirar tan bello paisaje y me obedezcas, si no quieres que esas preciosas aves nos devoren- intervino Midna sacándome de mi trance- Sígueme, lobito.

Sonrió burlonamente y se montó sobre mi lomo. Me trataba como si realmente fuera un perro, y se aprovechaba de mi situación para manejarme a su antojo, sin embargo, si me ayudaba a escapar podía soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo también la estaba usando para salir de allí. Obedecí sin inmutarme y continuamos con nuestro camino. Fui atravesando los adarves y saltando a los tejados mientras Midna me guiaba. Dudé un poco de su confianza y de que verdaderamente me estuviera ayudando, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Varias veces me atacaron aquellas extravagantes criaturas voladoras, pero acabé con ellas gracias a mis colmillos. Eran una buena arma para defenderme.

\- Eres un lobito muy bueno y obediente, ¿sabes?- me comentó Midna, que después dejó escapar una risa con un toque malvado y me rascó detrás de las orejas.

Lo único que hice fue soltar un gruñido y seguí caminando. Finalmente, llegamos a una torre que superaba con creces en altura a las demás. Había un hueco en la cara superior del muro, por el que entré por órdenes de Midna. Fui arrastrándome a través de aquel estrecho agujero hasta llegar al final de este. El túnel desembocaba en la mitad de unas largas escaleras de caracol, que subí ágilmente hasta acabar frente a un gran portón de madera que se encontraba entornado. Me quedé examinándolo con cierta inseguridad. Midna me dio un par de palmadas en el lomo y me dijo:

\- ¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas?! Tenemos que entrar ahí. Sé un lobito obediente y entra a la habitación. ¿O te da miedo?

Esa última frase la dijo con un tono desafiante y con una amplia sonrisa en su extraño rostro, y yo me ofendí y bastante molesto entré con paso firme en la estancia. Ya dentro analicé el entorno en el que me hallaba. La sala era muy amplia y espaciosa, con varios estandartes raídos colgados de las paredes de piedra y un camastro en una esquina de la habitación. Había un gran ventanal al fondo de la estancia que dejaba ver el paisaje exterior, que también tenía unas rejas oxidadas. Asomada al ventanal se encontraba una esbelta figura que se ocultaba bajo una capa negra. La figura debió de percibir nuestra presencia, pues se giró y nos observó atentamente.

\- Midna- dijo con una voz suave y serena. Era una voz de mujer.

\- Vaya vaya- respondió Midna- veo que os seguís acordando de mí.

Estaba confuso, pues no conocía a la dama que tenía frente a mí y no entendía de qué hablaba Midna. Súbitamente, la dama fijó su mirada en mí y me sentí cohibido por ello.

\- ¿Es él a quién buscabais?

\- No tiene el aspecto que esperaba, pero no importa.

\- Te encadenaron y te encerraron, por lo que veo- argumentó examinando mis cadenas rotas.

Me senté sobre mis patas traseras sin apartar la vista de ella. Me inspiraba confianza. Tomó mi cara peluda entre sus manos; a pesar de que llevaba guantes, su tacto era agradable y sus manos eran cálidas.

\- Siento que hayas pasado por todo esto.

Me quedé impactado con su mirada. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso y hermoso que hechizaba. Sin embargo, mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos a ver el profundo dolor que se reflejaba en ellos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste y dolida. Me intrigaba por la causa de su tristeza. ¿Qué le habría pasado para estar así? Me destrozaba sobremanera verla tan deprimida. Mi alma sentía desesperada por ver una chispa de alegría brillar en sus ojos, pero debía haberse hundido en el mar de sus iris.

\- No tienes por qué temer. Sé que debajo de este cuerpo de lobo se esconde el corazón de un hombre valeroso.

Me avergoncé por sus palabras y ella retiró sus manos y decidí hablar.

\- Agradezco vuestras amables palabras.

Ella agachó suavemente la cabeza y Midna interrumpió.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ayudar al lobito a comprender lo que está ocurriendo, porque está confundido con todo esto. O mejor, deberíais hacerlo vos. ¿Por qué no le contáis lo que hicisteis?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que la dama se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente uno de los estandartes que ondeaban en el exterior.

\- Este lugar fue anteriormente bendecido por la luz de las diosas, donde se respiraba la paz y la alegría de sus habitantes estaba siempre presente en sus corazones. Este lugar fue antes la ciudadela de Hyrule. Desgraciadamente, todo eso cambió. Zant, el Tirano de las Sombras y su ejército de monstruos atacaron la ciudadela, y el terror invadió todo lugar por donde pasaba. Los monstruos combatieron contra los soldados del reino. Muchos de ellos cayeron defendiendo el castillo, aunque sus muertes no valieron la pena, pues el enemigo consiguió adentrarse en él. Los monstruos alcanzaron la sala del trono, donde estaba yo rodeada de varios soldados. Fueron apresados por aquellas extrañas criaturas. Entonces fue cuando llegó Zant. Su aspecto era tan aterrador que me heló la sangre y me quedé paralizada por el miedo. Se fue acercando a mí lentamente, parándose a un par de metros de mí. Yo iba armada con mi espada, la cual no dudaría en usar si hiciera falta. "Debéis elegir: rendiros o morir", me dijo. El pánico invadió todo mi ser. No quería abandonar a Hyrule. Me dejé arrastrar por la cobardía y escogí la rendición. Solté mi espada, dejando que cayera al suelo generando un ruido estrepitoso con el impacto. En ese instante, las sombras se apoderaron de la ciudadela. Los habitantes se convirtieron en espíritus, aunque todavía no son conscientes de su transformación…

La dama apartó la vista del ventanal y prosiguió hablando.

\- Este es mi reino, y yo su princesa.

Se llevó las manos a la capucha y las retiró. Yo me incorporé rápidamente, haciendo que Midna se tambaleara. La dama alzó la cabeza mostrando su rostro.

\- ¡¿Vos sois..?!

\- Me llamo Zelda. Soy la princesa de Hyrule.

Su rostro me robó todos mis suspiros al contemplarlo. Su belleza era deslumbrante. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas en mármol. Llegué a pensar que podía ser un espejismo. Su piel pálida, sus labios carnosos, sus cabellos castaños… Todo en ella me había cautivado. Percibí que Midna sonreía mientras me miraba. Entre todas las maravillas de su rostro estaban sus ojos. Aquellos grandes zafiros que brillaban en su rostro, que reflejaban el dolor que atormentaba a su alma, seguían inquietándome y maravillándome a la vez. La princesa Zelda tenía una expresión muy seria.

\- Vamos, princesa, no hay por qué poner una cara tan triste- dijo Midna.

\- Los monstruos del Crepúsculo os están buscando- dijo Zelda evadiendo su comentario- ¿Sabes tú la razón de ello, Midna?

\- No no, no tengo ni idea- respondió riendo pícaramente.

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras de la torre, y cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte.

\- Los guardias deben de estar haciendo la ronda por aquí. Idos ya, antes de que os descubran.

Salimos rápidamente de la estancia y volvimos a salir al exterior por el agujero. Ya fuera, me quedé observando el ventanal de la torre. Allí estaba asomada la princesa Zelda, contemplando su reino con su triste mirada. Fue entonces cuando un nuevo sentimiento floreció en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Más bien, fue una promesa. Me prometí a mí mismo que eliminaría la tristeza de sus ojos. Me destrozaba el alma que su hermosa mirada azulada fuera tan fría y apagada. No entendí el porqué de mi promesa, pues acababa de conocerla, pero sentí el deseo de ver el brillo de sus ojos y la alegría reflejada en ellos. Lucharía por defenderla a ella y a su reino, y porque surgiera la felicidad de nuevo en su corazón. Seguro que su sonrisa también sería hermosa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Despedidas

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPEDIDAS**

Ganondorf había sido derrotado. Después de una larga y dura batalla, había conseguido vencerlo. Los monstruos abandonaban este mundo consumidos por la rabia que les producía la derrota. Midna, la princesa del Crepúsculo, volvió a su reino y rompió el espejo que conectaba el mundo de la Luz y el del Crepúsculo para que las sombras no volvieran a atormentarnos. La despedida fue dura, pues Midna se había convertido en una gran amiga, a pesar de sus constantes burlas y bromas. Cuando hubo traspasado el portal hacia su mundo, fijé mi atención en la princesa Zelda. Varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, y sus hermosos ojos estaban clavados en el espejo roto. Otra vez más me conmovió su triste mirada, y decidí hacer algo para consolarla.

\- Princesa, ¿os encontráis bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y posteriormente la agachó.

\- No es nada. Es solo que… Bueno, odio las despedidas.

Sentí un fuerte impulso de abrazarla y consolarla, pero tuve que luchar contra ello para guardar la compostura. Zelda era una princesa, y yo no era quién como para mostrar tantas confianzas con ella.

\- No llore princesa. Es verdad que nunca volveremos a ver a Midna, pero su recuerdo siempre estará presente en nuestros corazones. La amistad que forjamos no perecerá jamás.

Zelda alzó la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Pude ver en ellos algo que llevaba buscando durante mucho tiempo: alegría. Le sonreí tímidamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Era francamente hermosa.

\- Link, Héroe de Hyrule, no sé cómo agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mi reino.

\- Si pudierais llamarme solo Link, sería un buen comienzo.

\- Solo si vos os referís a mí por mi nombre.

\- Trato hecho, Zelda.

\- Os lo agradezco, Link.

Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo. El sonido de su risa era encantador. Me di cuenta de que ese sería el comienzo de una bonita amistad con ella. Decidimos irnos de allí y volvimos a la ciudadela montados en Epona. Zelda fue todo el viaje aferrada a mi espalda y su cabeza apoyada en ella. Me ruboricé al sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y por percibir el perfume de su suave piel que me embriagaba sobremanera. Durante el camino, fuimos contemplando el ocaso. A decir verdad, solo lo pude apreciar yo, pues Zelda se quedó dormida sobre mi espalda. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar contra mi espalda, y mi nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Intentaba evadirlo de mi mente, pero sus manos, su perfume, su respiración… No podía pensar esas cosas sobre la princesa, así que hice grandes esfuerzos en alejar esos sentimientos de mí, sin embargo, resultaron ser en vano.

Llegamos a la ciudadela, donde la agitación de la gente era altamente notoria. Epona fue abriéndose paso entre la gente con suma precaución de no chocar con nadie. Los habitantes nos observaban sorprendidos. Supuse que sería por ver a su soberana acompañada de un extraño y además dormida, aunque no creo que le dieran tanta importancia como a lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche. Entramos en el patio del castillo, y un grupo de soldados y de hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Zelda debió despertarse con el ajetreo de los hombres, pues había levantado la cabeza y los hombres la llamaban.

\- ¡Mi señora, que alegría que os encontréis sana y salva!- gritó un hombre bajito, de barba canosa y vestido con un traje azul marino.

Dos soldados la ayudaron a bajarse de Epona, y yo me las apañé para bajar solo. Los soldados parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia, porque todos me miraban y me hicieron sentir incómodo.

\- Princesa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Y quién es este muchacho?

\- Tranquilícese, Sigmund, los monstruos ya se han ido. Y Link es…

\- Solamente la he ayudado a derrotar al Mal, nada importante- no dejé que terminara la frase e intervine rápidamente. Estaba bastante nervioso, aparte de que no quería que supieran lo que había hecho, pues intuía que mi hazaña heroica no me dejaría vivir en calma.

\- Tenemos un millón de cosas por hacer, mi señora- continuó el tal Sigmund- Restaurar las zonas dañadas de la ciudadela, atender a los súbditos, etcétera. Además, debemos saber la historia de lo realmente ocurrido.

\- Está bien. Vayamos a alguna estancia del castillo que no haya salido altamente perjudicada y allí hablaremos de todo esto.

\- Me parece un buen plan, mi señora.

\- Link, ven con nosotros.

No quería verme involucrado en ello, pues como había dicho antes, no quería que todos me reconocieran como el "Héroe de Hyrule". No me sentía como un héroe, ya que había luchado contra Ganondorf por el designio de las Diosas y por salvar a mis seres queridos de un fatal destino. Si todos se enteraban de que yo les había salvado, dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a Ordon y continuar mi vida. Sí, quería volver a Ordon. Ver a todos era lo que deseaba.

\- Lo siento princesa, pero voy a rechazar vuestra invitación. Me quedaré algunos días para ayudar a la población a recuperarse y luego volveré a casa. No creo que os sirva de más ayuda, mi señora.

Su mirada gélida volvió de nuevo. Me atravesó el alma como si se tratara de una espada afilada. En ese momento empecé a arrepentirme de mis palabras, sin embargo, Zelda cambió de semblante como quien cambia de camisa y me contestó:

\- Como desees, Link. De todas formas, no dudéis en venir aquí cuando necesitéis mi ayuda.

\- Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, alteza.

Hice una reverencia y monté sobre Epona para luego retirarme. Ese no era mi lugar, ni unca lo sería. Mi sitio estaba con la gente del pueblo, por eso decidí ayudarles a restaurar la ciudadela.

Pasaron varios días y llegó el momento de marcharme. Pero antes de irme, decidí ir a despedirme de la princesa Zelda y volver a ver su mirada una sola vez más. Había conseguido borrar el dolor de su mirada, cosa que me hacía sentir muy satisfecho. Los guardias me dejaron pasar y fueron a avisar a Zelda. Estuve esperando en la sala del trono, que había quedado bastante bien después de la restauración, hasta que la vi llegar. Pensé en lo hermosa que se veía aquella mañana, y luego me regañé a mí mismo por tener pensamientos tan estúpidos por ella. No había parado de pensar en ella todos esos días, y los auto-sermones que me daba no parecían hacerme escarmentar. Seguía pensando cosas estúpidas y muy impropias.

\- Link- me saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Zelda. ¿Qué tal va la restauración?

\- Todo va progresando y mis súbditos parece que ya se están empezando a calmarse.

\- Eso es una buena noticia.

\- Link, te vas ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Tengo que regresar a Ordon.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que Zelda empleaba su hermosa mirada para observarme seriamente. Después de eso habló:

\- No me gustan las despedidas, pero entiendo que debes regresar a tu hogar. Al menos puedo agradecerte una última vez todo lo que has hecho por Hyrule… Y también por mí.

Me sonrojé y ella me imitó. Todo el tiempo que había pasado allí no había dejado de darme las gracias.

\- Y yo puedo decirte una última vez que no hace falta que me las des.

Ella rió suavemente y acto seguido se acercó a mí y súbitamente me abrazó. Me quedé paralizado sin saber reaccionar. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndome y era una sensación muy agradable. Al final acabé correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- Link, eres un gran amigo. Te echaré de menos.

\- Yo también.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se agitaba. Tenerla tan cerca era tan maravilloso…

\- Link… Vuelve pronto…

Se separó de mí y abandonó la sala. Yo me quedé embobado mirando como su delicada figura se alejaba lentamente, hipnotizado por el suave y elegante balanceo de su cuerpo al caminar.

Después de largas horas de viaje, Epona y yo llegamos a Ordon. Todo el pueblo se acercó a darme la bienvenida, emocionados por verme de nuevo.

\- ¡Link! ¡Link!- gritaban los niños mientras corrían hacia mí.

\- ¡Talo, Lalo, Iván, Bea! ¡Qué alegría volver a veros a todos!

Me bajé de Epona y los niños se abalanzaron sobre mí y casi me hacen caer al suelo.

\- ¡Link!

Reconocí al dueño de aquella voz: era Ilia. También corrían hacia mí y acabó dándome un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Has vuelto!

Todo el mundo lloraba de alegría y me abrazaba. Estaba feliz de volver a casa. Me estuve hasta el anochecer contándoles a todos mis aventuras y los sitios que había visto, y los niños e Ilia se quedaban fascinados por mis historias. Después de eso quise acudir a la fuente de Latoan para despejar un poco mi mente de tantas cosas y estar un rato solo. Me senté al borde de la fuente y observé mi reflejo en el agua cristalina. Me vino una imagen a la cabeza: Zelda. No podía parar de pensar en ella. Empecé a sentir el anhelo de volver a su lado, pero no podía quedarme en la ciudadela. Deseaba verla todos los días sonreír, ver sus preciosos ojos, escuchar su dulce voz…

\- Vaya vaya, veo que ya estás huyendo de nosotros.

Era Moy el que hablaba. Se sentó a mi lado y miró la fuente.

\- Solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Si quieres puedo marcharme.

\- No pasa nada, quédate si quieres.

Estuvimos un buen rato callados, hasta que Moy decidió empezar la conversación.

\- Dime Link, ¿no echarás de menos eso de enfrentarte a mil peligros y vivir aventuras?

\- La verdad es que sí, pero no me queda otra que quedarme en Ordon.

\- Eres un gran espadachín, Link. Desde que te empecé a enseñar a usar la espada vi la destreza que poseías manejándola. ¿Seguro que no vas a volver a empuñar una nunca más?

\- Aquí en Ordon no tengo con quién enfrentarme.

\- Estoy yo.

\- Ya, pero tú seguro que me ganas, Moy.

Reímos al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que Moy era mejor espadachín que Link. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

\- ¿No te gustaría convertirte en un caballero?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podrías ir a Hyrule y hacer las pruebas para entrar en la Guardia Real. Te gustaría eso, estoy seguro. Además, conoces a la princesa, y eso puede jugarte puntos a favor.

\- No voy a aprovecharme de la amabilidad de la princesa para conseguir un puesto. Eso sería egoísta.

\- Pero, ¿qué me dices? No estaría nada mal ser caballero. Algún día a lo mejor incluso llegas a ser el capitán.

Me quedé pensativo durante un rato. Ser caballero sería algo increíble, pero tendría que irme de Ordon, y no sé si quería eso. Acababa de regresar de una gran aventura, y no quería irme tan pronto. Tampoco estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pues en la Guardia solo entraban los mejores hombres de todo el reino. Sin embargo, había un punto a mi favor, y era que podría estar cerca de Zelda. No sé de dónde venían esos deseos de estar con ella, pero no podía remediarlos. Por ella sería capaz de abandonar mi hogar de toda la vida y hacerme caballero. Solo por ver sus preciosos iris brillar con la luz del sol sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero, para conseguirlo tendría que mejorar mucho y dominar el arte de la espada. Sabía que ya era buen espadachín, pero no me bastaba con eso. Tenía que ser el mejor para asegurarme el puesto. Tenía que hacerlo si quería estar con Zelda.

\- Dime, Moy, ¿te gustaría entrenar a un futuro caballero de la Guardia Real de Hyrule?

\- Sería un honor para mí, Link.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados

**EL ESPADACHÍN**

Esta vez pude prestar más atención a los pasillos que la última vez que estuve en el castillo. La última vez que caminé por esos largos laberintos que recorrían de arriba a abajo el castillo, fue cuando me enfrenté a Ganondorf para salvar a Zelda. Estaba tan centrado en hallarla y liberarla de las temibles garras de Ganondorf que no pude fijarme en las magníficas decoraciones del castillo. Las paredes blancas, los suelos de piedra y recubiertos de alfombras, las majestuosas lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo... Pero todo eso no era ni mucho menos lo más bello y deslumbrante del castillo.

Hyrule era poseedor de la joya más hermosa del reino y de todos los reinos que se erguían sobre la faz de la Tierra. La estrella más brillante del universo no equiparaba en absoluto su esplendor. Esa joya habitaba entre las paredes del castillo, y era su hermosa princesa. Una mujer tan bella que parecía una ilusión. Su belleza era capaz de hacer que mil hombres se prosternaran ante sus pies, cautivados por tal semejante dama. Y en ese momento se encontraba caminando a mi derecha. Sus pasos eran tan suaves y delicados que parecían sigilosos como los de un gato. Su cabello castaño se mecía en un movimiento tan leve que casi no podía percibirse. Y sus ojos... Esas dos esferas azuladas que brillaban en su máximo esplendor me hacían perder la razón. Y esos ojos me miraban en ese momento.

\- Link, de verdad, no hace falta que hagas la prueba de acceso. Tan solo con una orden mía podría incluso nombrarte capitán.

\- Mi señora, no he pasado todos estos meses entrenando día y noche para ahora no poder demostrar que todo mi esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos. Quiero ganarme el título por mí mismo.

Iba demostrarle a Zelda todo lo que había trabajado para volver a Hyrule. Había sido el amor que hacía latir mi corazón lo que me había impulsado a ser un caballero. Tenía que pasar la prueba si quería quedarme en el castillo.

\- Bueno, como quieras. Pero si no te admiten me encargaré yo misma de que lo hagan.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Vi cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí por mi gesto. Se veía tan dulce y tierna cuando se ruborizaba... Nuestros últimos pasos acabaron al entrar en el patio de los caballeros. Escudos y espadas en las manos de los caballeros chocaban entre sí, provocando golpes secos que rebotaban en las paredes del patio. Los caballeros cesaron sus combates al percibir la presencia de su soberana y de su desconocido acompañante. Todos hincaron la rodilla en el suelo de piedra del patio y agacharon la cabeza, y uno de los presentes se aproximó a ella, hizo una reverencia y posteriormente habló.

\- Mi señora, ¿a qué se debe vuestra grata visita a nuestro humilde lugar de trabajo?

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con una barba poblada de color azabache y salpicada de canas, y una cabellera larga recogida en una coleta. Contaba con una constitución fuerte y su altura intimidaba. Me fijé en que tenía una gran cicatriz en la mano izquierda, supuse que por causa de alguna batalla. Su mirada era fría y penetrante.

\- Capitán, este hombre que traigo ante vos es el mejor espadachín que han visto mis ojos. Ha venido a hacer la prueba de acceso a la Guardia Real para poder servir a Hyrule.

El capitán me observó detenidamente. Su fría mirada me atravesaba el alma. Cuando terminó de examinarme, volvió a dirigirse a Zelda.

\- Entonces veamos lo buen espadachín que sois.

Asentí muy seguro de mi mismo y, armado de valor, contesté:

\- Os aseguro que no os decepcionaré.

El capitán sonrió y me condujo hasta el centro del patio. El resto de caballeros se acercaban a las oaredes, y sus murmullos se adentraban en mis puntiagudas orejas y sentía como sus miradas me acechaban.

\- Ya que sois un espadachín excepcional quiero poneros a prueba de una forma distinta: quiero que me ganéis en un duelo de espadas. Si yo caigo al suelo, la victoria será vuestra; si sois vos quien cae al suelo, lo único que obtendréis será la derrota.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ser desafiado por el mismísimo capitán de la Guardia. No me esperaba que fuera a tener que luchar contra él. Su mirada fría me observaba desafiante. Me superaba en fuerza y altura, aunque no daba la impresión de que su muy desarrollada constitución le proporcionara una gran agilidad. No quería que detectara la tensión que me dominaba, por lo que sonreí burlonamente y dije:

\- Pues entonces que comience el combate.

Chocamos nuestras espadas y acto seguido nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones. Nos miramos el uno al otro directamente a los ojos. Sentía como su mirada intentaba volver a atravesarme el alma, pero puse un escudo contra ella y la bloqueé. Los segundos volaban y allí seguíamos sin movernos. El resto de caballeros y la princesa Zelda esperaban impacientes el inicio del combate.

\- Vamos, muchacho, ¿no os atrevéis a luchar contra mí? ¿Acaso no tenéis valor?

\- Os estoy cediendo el primer paso. Simplemente os estoy esperando, capitán.

El capitán frunció el ceño bastante molesto por la serenidad con la que lo dije. Decidido y en parte encolerizado, avanzó velozmente hacia mí y alzó su espada. Intentó golpearme con ella, pero, sin apenas inmutarme, con un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano frené su espada interponiendo el filo de la mía en su recorrido. Aparté su espada rápidamente y el capitán se quedó perplejo. Le había hecho entender que no se encontraba ante un aficionado. Mi aventura, mi maestro de las técnicas secretas y Moy habían sido el mejor entrenamiento que un guerrero hubiera podido tener. El capitán volvió a atacarme y yo esquivé con agilidad la hoja de su espada. Comencé a contraatacar y, a pesar de que el capitán bloqueaba mi espada la mayoría de veces, se notaba que se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Nos sumimos en una especie de baile con múltiples y ágiles movimientos de complicada ejecución, que provocaba la admiración de todos los espectadores. Dos pasos hacia delante, tres hacia atrás. Golpes de metal. Giro y dos tajos. Otros dos pasos hacia atrás. Estaba siendo un combate muy complicado, pero a mí nadie me iba a derrotar. Me di cuenta de que Zelda me observaba preocupada. No iba a decepcionarla. Ejecuté mis mejores movimientos, consiguiendo desarmar a mi rival y derribarlo. Apunté a su pecho con la punta de mi espada.  
\- Buen combate.

Le tendí mi mano para ayudarle, y él la agarró. Cuando se incorporó, se quedó unos segundos mirándome totalmente abrumado. Todos los presentes en el patio, la princesa inclusive, no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. Finalmente, el capitán salió de su trance e intervino.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

\- Link.

Hubo otra pausa más larga e incómoda que la anterior, sin embargo, el capitán acabó con ella pronunciando estas palabras:

\- Link, en toda mi vida había visto a un espadachín manejar con tanta maestría y elegancia una espada. He vivido numerosas batallas a lo largo de mi vida, y nunca jamás me había enfrentado a alguien así. Estaré encantado de teneros en la Guardia Real.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras. Mi mayor deseo era convertirme en caballero, y lo había conseguido. El resto de caballeros aplaudían mi actuación enérgicamente. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Zelda. Su cegadora sonrisa y su radiante mirada bastaron para saber que no había fallado a mi promesa.

El crepúsculo del segundo día de mi estancia en el castillo daba a su fin, dejando paso a la noche. El firmamento se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, salpicado de incontables estrellas que aportaban su tenue luz para iluminar el tenebroso techo que se cernía sobre la ciudadela. La Luna llena también retenía con su luz a las sombras que acechaban en las tinieblas. Sin duda aquella noche era digna de contemplar y admirar, no obstante, la Luna y las estrellas no eran las únicas damas que presumían de sus encantos en la noche. Me ocultaba tras unos arbustos para no ser descubierto. Desde mi escondite contemplaba la mayor maravilla fruto de este mundo. Mis ojos se centraban en el elevado y armoniosamente ornamentado balcón de piedra, que resultaba dar a los aposentos de mi amada princesa Zelda. La observaba como en una especie de hipnosis. Entonaba una preciosa canción y se mecía al son de la música. La melodía de sus cuerdas vocales estremecía todo mi ser, embriagándome como si se tratara de una copa de vino, sintiendo como me rendía al encantador sonido de su voz, y perdiendo el poco juicio que su amor me había dejado. Mi mirada seguía cada movimiento de su esbelta figura completamente embrujado por su sutil balanceo. Me deleitaba enormemente con su inusual belleza. Parecía estar feliz, y eso me lo hacía estar a mí.

Sus delicados pasos la condujeron hasta el majestuoso balcón de sus aposentos. Frenó su balanceo, pero prosiguió cantando, y alzó su mirada hacia la Luna. Los sutiles y etéreos rayos de la Luna iluminaban su pálido rostro, embelleciéndola más de lo que ya era. Sus maravillosos ojos, que tan loco me volvían, brillaban con intensidad, reflejándose en el mar de estos el estrellado firmamento, de principio a fin. La suave brisa acariciaba las partes de su cuerpo que su camisón no cubría. Las últimas notas de su canción se evaporaron tras escaparse de sus labios. Después de eso, una dulce sonrisa que me hizo desfallecer se dibujó en sus perfectos labios. Susurró algo para sí misma, y hubiera querido salir de mi escondite y acercarme a ella para poder escucharlo. Mi alma se desesperaba por ir a su balcón y fundirnos en la luz y en la oscuridad. Anhelaba tenerla entre mis brazos y colmarla de besos hasta perder el último aliento. Deseaba respirar el adictivo perfume de su cuerpo, y que sus manos recorrieran mi cara y mi cuello. Deseaba poder susurrarla al oído que la amaba, que moría de amor por ella. Quería ver en sus ojos el amor que devoraba mis entrañas.


	4. Capítulo 4: El espadachín

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL ESPADACHÍN**

Esta vez pude prestar más atención a los pasillos que la última vez que estuve en el castillo. La última vez que caminé por esos largos laberintos que recorrían de arriba a abajo el castillo, fue cuando me enfrenté a Ganondorf para salvar a Zelda. Estaba tan centrado en hallarla y liberarla de las temibles garras de Ganondorf que no pude fijarme en las magníficas decoraciones del castillo. Las paredes blancas, los suelos de piedra y recubiertos de alfombras, las majestuosas lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo... Pero todo eso no era ni mucho menos lo más bello y deslumbrante del castillo.

Hyrule era poseedor de la joya más hermosa del reino y de todos los reinos que se erguían sobre la faz de la Tierra. La estrella más brillante del universo no equiparaba en absoluto su esplendor. Esa joya habitaba entre las paredes del castillo, y era su hermosa princesa. Una mujer tan bella que parecía una ilusión. Su belleza era capaz de hacer que mil hombres se prosternaran ante sus pies, cautivados por tal semejante dama. Y en ese momento se encontraba caminando a mi derecha. Sus pasos eran tan suaves y delicados que parecían sigilosos como los de un gato. Su cabello castaño se mecía en un movimiento tan leve que casi no podía percibirse. Y sus ojos... Esas dos esferas azuladas que brillaban en su máximo esplendor me hacían perder la razón. Y esos ojos me miraban en ese momento.

\- Link, de verdad, no hace falta que hagas la prueba de acceso. Tan solo con una orden mía podría incluso nombrarte capitán.

\- Mi señora, no he pasado todos estos meses entrenando día y noche para ahora no poder demostrar que todo mi esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos. Quiero ganarme el título por mí mismo.

Iba demostrarle a Zelda todo lo que había trabajado para volver a Hyrule. Había sido el amor que hacía latir mi corazón lo que me había impulsado a ser un caballero. Tenía que pasar la prueba si quería quedarme en el castillo.

\- Bueno, como quieras. Pero si no te admiten me encargaré yo misma de que lo hagan.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Vi cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí por mi gesto. Se veía tan dulce y tierna cuando se ruborizaba... Nuestros últimos pasos acabaron al entrar en el patio de los caballeros. Escudos y espadas en las manos de los caballeros chocaban entre sí, provocando golpes secos que rebotaban en las paredes del patio. Los caballeros cesaron sus combates al percibir la presencia de su soberana y de su desconocido acompañante. Todos hincaron la rodilla en el suelo de piedra del patio y agacharon la cabeza, y uno de los presentes se aproximó a ella, hizo una reverencia y posteriormente habló.

\- Mi señora, ¿a qué se debe vuestra grata visita a nuestro humilde lugar de trabajo?

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con una barba poblada de color azabache y salpicada de canas, y una cabellera larga recogida en una coleta. Contaba con una constitución fuerte y su altura intimidaba. Me fijé en que tenía una gran cicatriz en la mano izquierda, supuse que por causa de alguna batalla. Su mirada era fría y penetrante.

\- Capitán, este hombre que traigo ante vos es el mejor espadachín que han visto mis ojos. Ha venido a hacer la prueba de acceso a la Guardia Real para poder servir a Hyrule.

El capitán me observó detenidamente. Su fría mirada me atravesaba el alma. Cuando terminó de examinarme, volvió a dirigirse a Zelda.

\- Entonces veamos lo buen espadachín que sois.

Asentí muy seguro de mi mismo y, armado de valor, contesté:

\- Os aseguro que no os decepcionaré.

El capitán sonrió y me condujo hasta el centro del patio. El resto de caballeros se acercaban a las oaredes, y sus murmullos se adentraban en mis puntiagudas orejas y sentía como sus miradas me acechaban.

\- Ya que sois un espadachín excepcional quiero poneros a prueba de una forma distinta: quiero que me ganéis en un duelo de espadas. Si yo caigo al suelo, la victoria será vuestra; si sois vos quien cae al suelo, lo único que obtendréis será la derrota.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ser desafiado por el mismísimo capitán de la Guardia. No me esperaba que fuera a tener que luchar contra él. Su mirada fría me observaba desafiante. Me superaba en fuerza y altura, aunque no daba la impresión de que su muy desarrollada constitución le proporcionara una gran agilidad. No quería que detectara la tensión que me dominaba, por lo que sonreí burlonamente y dije:

\- Pues entonces que comience el combate.

Chocamos nuestras espadas y acto seguido nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones. Nos miramos el uno al otro directamente a los ojos. Sentía como su mirada intentaba volver a atravesarme el alma, pero puse un escudo contra ella y la bloqueé. Los segundos volaban y allí seguíamos sin movernos. El resto de caballeros y la princesa Zelda esperaban impacientes el inicio del combate.

\- Vamos, muchacho, ¿no os atrevéis a luchar contra mí? ¿Acaso no tenéis valor?

\- Os estoy cediendo el primer paso. Simplemente os estoy esperando, capitán.

El capitán frunció el ceño bastante molesto por la serenidad con la que lo dije. Decidido y en parte encolerizado, avanzó velozmente hacia mí y alzó su espada. Intentó golpearme con ella, pero, sin apenas inmutarme, con un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano frené su espada interponiendo el filo de la mía en su recorrido. Aparté su espada rápidamente y el capitán se quedó perplejo. Le había hecho entender que no se encontraba ante un aficionado. Mi aventura, mi maestro de las técnicas secretas y Moy habían sido el mejor entrenamiento que un guerrero hubiera podido tener. El capitán volvió a atacarme y yo esquivé con agilidad la hoja de su espada. Comencé a contraatacar y, a pesar de que el capitán bloqueaba mi espada la mayoría de veces, se notaba que se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Nos sumimos en una especie de baile con múltiples y ágiles movimientos de complicada ejecución, que provocaba la admiración de todos los espectadores. Dos pasos hacia delante, tres hacia atrás. Golpes de metal. Giro y dos tajos. Otros dos pasos hacia atrás. Estaba siendo un combate muy complicado, pero a mí nadie me iba a derrotar. Me di cuenta de que Zelda me observaba preocupada. No iba a decepcionarla. Ejecuté mis mejores movimientos, consiguiendo desarmar a mi rival y derribarlo. Apunté a su pecho con la punta de mi espada.  
\- Buen combate.

Le tendí mi mano para ayudarle, y él la agarró. Cuando se incorporó, se quedó unos segundos mirándome totalmente abrumado. Todos los presentes en el patio, la princesa inclusive, no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. Finalmente, el capitán salió de su trance e intervino.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

\- Link.

Hubo otra pausa más larga e incómoda que la anterior, sin embargo, el capitán acabó con ella pronunciando estas palabras:

\- Link, en toda mi vida había visto a un espadachín manejar con tanta maestría y elegancia una espada. He vivido numerosas batallas a lo largo de mi vida, y nunca jamás me había enfrentado a alguien así. Estaré encantado de teneros en la Guardia Real.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras. Mi mayor deseo era convertirme en caballero, y lo había conseguido. El resto de caballeros aplaudían mi actuación enérgicamente. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Zelda. Su cegadora sonrisa y su radiante mirada bastaron para saber que no había fallado a mi promesa.

El crepúsculo del segundo día de mi estancia en el castillo daba a su fin, dejando paso a la noche. El firmamento se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, salpicado de incontables estrellas que aportaban su tenue luz para iluminar el tenebroso techo que se cernía sobre la ciudadela. La Luna llena también retenía con su luz a las sombras que acechaban en las tinieblas. Sin duda aquella noche era digna de contemplar y admirar, no obstante, la Luna y las estrellas no eran las únicas damas que presumían de sus encantos en la noche. Me ocultaba tras unos arbustos para no ser descubierto. Desde mi escondite contemplaba la mayor maravilla fruto de este mundo. Mis ojos se centraban en el elevado y armoniosamente ornamentado balcón de piedra, que resultaba dar a los aposentos de mi amada princesa Zelda. La observaba como en una especie de hipnosis. Entonaba una preciosa canción y se mecía al son de la música. La melodía de sus cuerdas vocales estremecía todo mi ser, embriagándome como si se tratara de una copa de vino, sintiendo como me rendía al encantador sonido de su voz, y perdiendo el poco juicio que su amor me había dejado. Mi mirada seguía cada movimiento de su esbelta figura completamente embrujado por su sutil balanceo. Me deleitaba enormemente con su inusual belleza. Parecía estar feliz, y eso me lo hacía estar a mí.

Sus delicados pasos la condujeron hasta el majestuoso balcón de sus aposentos. Frenó su balanceo, pero prosiguió cantando, y alzó su mirada hacia la Luna. Los sutiles y etéreos rayos de la Luna iluminaban su pálido rostro, embelleciéndola más de lo que ya era. Sus maravillosos ojos, que tan loco me volvían, brillaban con intensidad, reflejándose en el mar de estos el estrellado firmamento, de principio a fin. La suave brisa acariciaba las partes de su cuerpo que su camisón no cubría. Las últimas notas de su canción se evaporaron tras escaparse de sus labios. Después de eso, una dulce sonrisa que me hizo desfallecer se dibujó en sus perfectos labios. Susurró algo para sí misma, y hubiera querido salir de mi escondite y acercarme a ella para poder escucharlo. Mi alma se desesperaba por ir a su balcón y fundirnos en la luz y en la oscuridad. Anhelaba tenerla entre mis brazos y colmarla de besos hasta perder el último aliento. Deseaba respirar el adictivo perfume de su cuerpo, y que sus manos recorrieran mi cara y mi cuello. Deseaba poder susurrarla al oído que la amaba, que moría de amor por ella. Quería ver en sus ojos el amor que devoraba mis entrañas.


	5. Capítulo 5: Deseo a flor de piel

**CAPÍTULO 5: DESEO A FLOR DE PIEL**

" _Si voy a morir por esto, entonces moriré de amor", pensé. No alcanzaba a reconocer el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, quizás serían su habitación, al estar sobre una enorme cama de sábanas de seda y unas cortinas que la ocultaban. Mi espalda se apoyaba contra la pared, recostada sobre ella. Ella se posicionaba sobre mis piernas, envolviéndome con las suyas. Ella llevaba el camisón rosado que vestía tras la marcha del ocaso, que dejaba sus hombros y sus voluptuosas piernas. Mis vestimentas se basaban en una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. La pasión que corría por nuestras venas nos hacía estremecer, revolucionando nuestros sentidos. Parecía que estábamos luchando por tomar el control del otro. Sus labios me devoraban despiadadamente, tratando de saciar la sed que la destrozaba. Me aferraba a su cintura, como si estuviera atado a ella. No obstante, no sentía ni el más placentero deleite, ni mucho menos. Más bien era el mayor sufrimiento que podía padecer._

 _Lo único que experimentaba era un agudo e intenso dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios tenían un gusto desagradablemente amargo, y provocaban en los míos unas heridas que me producían un horrible dolor, dándome la sensación de que trataba de arrancarme los labios. Sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa con timidez, pero, al recorrer mi pecho con sus manos, lo desgarraba sangrientamente. Sus afiladas uñas se hundían en mi carne como afilados cuchillos, abriendo profundas heridas en mi piel, y vertiendo mi sangre sobre las sábanas. Su piel me quemaba al entrar en contacto con la mía. Poco a poco, de una forma terriblemente dolorosa, mi cuerpo se iba cubriendo de quemaduras y heridas. A pesar de estar arrancando mi piel y abrasando mi cuerpo, ella no parecía darse cuenta de sus actos. No parecía ser consciente de que me estaba torturando._

 _Sus suaves y pálidas manos acariciaban mi cuello y mis mejillas con ternura y delicadeza, y solo alcanzaba a sentir como me provocaba más arañazos y quemaduras. Ríos de sangre nacían de mis heridas, y fluían abundantemente por mi pecho, empapando sus manos, sus piernas y su pecho. Ella seguía sin inmutarse por ello. Pronunciaba mi nombre entre dulces suspiros, que perforaban mis tímpanos y hacían que brotaran hilos de sangre de mis oídos. Mis labios, mis oídos, mi rostro, mis brazos, mi pecho… Todo cuanto tocaba lo desgarraba. Estaba haciendo que perdiera cantidades excesivas de sangre. "Zelda… no…", apenas tenía fuerzas para suplicarle que parase. No podía soportarlo; me estaba matando._

 _De repente, ella se separó de mí y retiró sus manos de mi pecho. La observé detenidamente, en horrorizado por la imagen que contemplaban mis ojos. Estaba toda empapada de sangre. Su mirada atravesaba mi corazón como si de un puñal se tratase. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus pómulos y caían sobre mi pecho, sintiendo una especie de pinchazo cada vez que una lágrima tocaba mi piel. "Link… ¿Es que… ya no me amas?", su dulce voz se había quebrado. Un frío helador me envolvió, congelando mis entrañas. Respiraba con dificultad. "Link… ¿No me amas?". El frío cada vez era más gélido y su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza. Tomó mis manos en un firme agarre, que, en vez de quemarlas, sentí las suaves palmas de sus manos. Me percaté de que no me hacían daño. Sentí la calidez de estas ampararme en el frío que me atrapaba. "Zelda… Moriría solamente por ti…". Entonces, ella volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, altamente sobresaltado. Por mi frente se deslizaban gotas de sudor, y mi respiración era entrecortada. Me incorporé y recorrí mi entorno con la mirada; había regresado a mi habitación. Palpé mi pecho y mi cara, en busca de las quemaduras y heridas que tanto me habían torturado, pero no hallé ninguna. Suspiré aliviado y luego me deshice de las sábanas que me arropaban y me levanté de la cama. Me asomé a la ventana de mi dormitorio; aún no había amanecido. Sentí la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, por lo que me vestí y salí sigilosamente de mi habitación. Después de deslizarme entre los largos pasillos del castillo, llegué a los jardines. Inspiré hondamente el aire puro del exterior. La belleza y la calma de los jardines del castillo eran placenteras. A mi mente vino el recuerdo del sueño que acababa de presenciar. Miles de veces soñé con estar con ella de esa manera, pero era la primera vez que soñaba algo así. Revivir aquellas espantosas imágenes me perturbaba. Sus besos y caricias me estaban matando vilmente. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sufrir de esa forma el amor de la mujer que amaba? Recordé entonces la sensación que sacudió todo mi ser cuando Zelda estrechó mis manos entre las suyas. "Si voy a morir por esto, entonces moriré de amor", repetí esas mismas palabras de mi sueño en mis pensamientos, "Por volver a sentir el tacto de sus manos derramaría toda mi sangre". Ninguna herida me impediría amarla.

Mis pasos me condujeron hacia un lugar del jardín del que desconocía su existencia. Había un magnífico rosal de rosas rojas, que desprendía un aroma agradable. Tomé una de las rosas y la sostuve entre mis manos. Pasé la punta de mi dedo índice por unos de sus pétalos, y me recordó a las manos de la princesa.

\- ¡¿Link?!

Una voz muy familiar me llamó. Me quedé estupefacto al reconocer a su dueña. Me volví y allí estaba, enfrente de mí, con la misma expresión de asombro que la mía.

\- ¡¿Zelda?! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- Lo mismo digo- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus perfectos labios.

\- No podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Yo tampoco; por eso vine aquí a despejar un poco mi mente.

Noté en su expresión y en su azulada mirada que algo la inquietaba. Llevaba varios días viendo ese mismo semblante, e intuyendo que algo la perturbaba. Sonreí amablemente, le tendí la rosa que tenía entre mis manos y se la ofrecí.

\- ¿Me concederíais el honor de pasear conmigo, mi señora? ¿Y también de aceptar este humilde regalo?

Ella titubeó un segundo, ligeramente enrojecida por mi propuesta. Finalmente, cogió la rosa, se aferró a mi brazo y respondió:

\- Os lo concedo, Sir Link.

Y así fue el comienzo de un paseo que nunca olvidaré. El ir caminando junto a la mujer que amaba, y encima agarrándose de mi brazo, era como estar flotando en una nube. Creía estar delirando, ya que no asimilaba el tener este tipo de contacto y proximidad con ella. Conversábamos en una placentera tranquilidad que apaciguaba mi corazón inquieto en cierta forma, sin embargo, no pude evitar acabar con esa calma por el poder desvelar el motivo de sus tormentos.

\- Zelda, estos últimos días he notado en tu comportamiento que hay algo que te inquieta, y eso me preocupa. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Eh… Bueno… Yo…

En Ese momento, temí haber sido impropio al ser tan directo con ella y haberla incomodado, o incluso ofendido, por lo que intenté arreglar la situación.

\- Perdonadme, mi señora- dije tropezando al hablar- No quería molestaros. Yo solo…

\- Link, no pasa nada; agradezco tu preocupación.

Suspiré aliviado por su aclaración. Yo solamente había querido hacer lo posible para cambiar su triste mirada por una más alegre, y nunca habría querido ofenderla de cualquier manera.

\- La verdad, no es nada tan grave, pero aun así me perturba. Ya sabes que mañana se celebra una fiesta en el castillo, y vendrán muchos príncipes, reyes y nobles a la celebración… Lo de la fiesta es solo una simple excusa del Consejo Real para ir conociendo a mis pretendientes.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al oír eso. El Consejo Real pretendía que Zelda contrajera matrimonio para tener un apoyo para gobernar y, además, para asegurarle un heredero a la corona. Imaginar a Zelda con otro hombre me hacía sentirme intranquilo. No obstante, ¿qué posibilidades tenía yo de ser correspondido? Mi baja condición social de plebeyo no podía compararse con la de un príncipe. Ella era la princesa de Hyrule, y yo su servidor. El máximo afecto que podría recibir de ella sería su amistad. Y el Consejo Real nunca aceptaría como rey a un joven caballero salido de la plebe, aunque a mí no me importaba el poder; solo la quería a ella.

\- No me gustan los hombres de alta clase; a todos les ciega la soberbia.

\- Si te soy sincero, a mí tampoco me agradan. Ya me gustaría ver lo valientes que serían en la Guardia Real en un duelo contra cualquiera de nosotros.

Reímos al mismo tiempo. Percibí que Zelda estaba más relajada.

\- Zelda, no te preocupes por eso, de verdad. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, y no creo que nadie vaya a sacar de ti lo contrario. Procura disfrutar mañana de la fiesta e ignorar tus tormentos.

\- Lo haré- afirmó Zelda- ¿Sabes, Link? Es agradable tener alguien que me escuche. Gracias, Link, eres un gran amigo.

\- No hace falta que me las des- contesté ligeramente avergonzado.

Mientras íbamos paseando, Zelda tropezó involuntariamente con una roca y, al estar aferrada a mi brazo, caímos los dos al suelo. Me alarmé al ver que me encontraba encima de ella. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar entrecortadamente. Observé cómo sus mejillas tornaban de su palidez habitual a un color carmesí intenso, que provocó que yo también me ruborizara. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando miraban fijamente a los míos. Su cercanía me hacía desfallecer. Anhelaba sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo y, al estar en tan comprometedora posición, la tentación de besarla aumentaba. Quería curar todas las heridas de mi alma con sus labios. Sufría enormemente por no poder brindarle el amor del que era esclavo desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No podía cometer una insensatez, sin embargo. Si ella no reaccionaba bien, podría olvidarme de nuestra amistad, y eso era lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida. Mi corazón me pedía que la besara; mi conciencia lo contradecía. Mientras en mi interior debatía entre hacerlo o no, la contemplaba hechizado por su deslumbrante belleza. La comisura de sus labios me resultaba tan tentadora… Mi conciencia acabaría perdiendo la batalla. Impulsado por mi deseo de descubrir el secreto de besarla, me fui acercando a ella muy lentamente.

\- Link…- su voz hizo que reaccionara.

\- ¡Lo siento, Zelda! No quería que…- Me retiré bastante nervioso y la ayudé a incorporarse.

\- Tranquilo, la culpa ha sido mía.

Nos levantamos y, tras despedirse rápida e incómodamente, se fue de los jardines, de vuelta a sus aposentos. Yo seguía en un estado de confusión, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. "Casi la beso… Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza".


	6. Capítulo 6: Fundidos en una sola alma

**FUNDIDOS EN UNA SOLA ALMA**

Un cielo oscuro se alzaba sobre Hyrule. Un gran cúmulo de nubes de diversos tonos grisáceos lo cubrían, provocando el sobrecogimiento de todo el que se encontraba debajo. Incluso el nuestro. No me daba un buen presentimiento. Cabalgábamos en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente escuchando el ligero trote de nuestros corceles sobre la verde y fresca hierba, y el sonido de las espuelas tintinear. No estábamos en la extensa pradera de Hyrule para divertirnos, sino para ejercer nuestra misión: escoltar a la princesa Zelda hasta la aldea de Kakariko. Éramos cinco los caballeros que escoltaban a la princesa, entre ellos el capitán y, por supuesto, yo. Algunos pensarían que tantos escoltas era algo excesivo y exagerado, no obstante, tratándose de la princesa de Hyrule, cualquier medida de seguridad era poca. Teníamos que estar con todos los sentidos alerta. No iba a permitir que a mi amada princesa se le cayera un solo pelo de su larga y castaña cabellera. Iba a protegerla de todo mal que la acechase. Aunque puede que alguna vez me distrajera con el sutil balanceo de su cabello, o con su misteriosa mirada, o con sus delicadas manos entrelazadas entre las riendas de su corcel. No podía evitarlo; amaba lo hermosa que era.

Después de un largo rato de viaje llegamos a Kakariko. Cruzamos el puente y atravesamos la verja que bloqueaba la entrada a la aldea. Recordé la primera vez que estuve Kakariko, transformado en bestia y en búsqueda de aquellos extravagantes insectos. Nos adentramos en la aldea. Los habitantes nos miraban con curiosidad y admiración al vernos pasar por la calle principal del pueblo.

\- Veo que habéis llegado, princesa- una voz bastante conocida nos saludó. Me volteé y vi que era Leonardo, el sacerdote de Kakariko- Bienvenidos, mi señora, caballeros, a la humilde aldea de Kakariko. Es un honor que hayáis viajado hasta aquí.

\- Agradezco vuestra bienvenida, sacerdote de Kakariko.

\- Acompáñeme princesa, la reunión va a dar comienzo.

Zelda asintió y bajó del caballo. Leonardo y Zelda, acompañados por el capitán, se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde sería la reunión.

Al pasar por mi lado, Leonardo me sonrió con amabilidad y siguió con su camino. El resto de caballeros se adentraron en el pueblo para explorarlo y yo decidí quedarme en la entrada de Kakariko junto a Epona, en la fuente de la aldea. Me senté a la orilla de la fuente y contemplé el agua que caía del río. Se formaban ondas en la superficie al caer el agua. Me vi reflejado en las cristalinas aguas. Tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos y me lavé la cara para despejarme. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, sentí una mano apoyada sobre mi hombro. Me giré sobresaltado, pero me calmé al ver que se trataba de Lila, la hija de Leonardo.

\- Hola, Link.

\- ¡Vaya Lila, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Estás muy mayor.

\- Gracias, aunque no he crecido mucho, la verdad.- contestó a la vez que sonreía tiernamente.

Se sentó a mi lado y prosiguió:

\- Mi padre me contó que te habían nombrado caballero de la Guardia de Hyrule.

\- Pues tu padre está en lo correcto. Llevo ya unos cuantos meses en el castillo.

\- ¡Qué guay! Seguro que tienes a todo el mundo alucinado con tus técnicas de espada.

\- Bueno- dije entre risas- tan diestro no soy.

Reímos al unísono y, después de apaciguar las risas, Lila continuó:

\- He visto a la princesa Zelda y es guapísima. Aunque creo que tú ya lo sabrás perfectamente, ya que la ves todos los días.

\- No sé…- respondí bastante alterado y con un notorio e intenso rubor tiñendo mis mejillas- La verdad es que es muy hermosa… ¡Eh, yo no quería decir eso! Yo…

Lila parecía divertirse mucho al hacerme sentir incómodo. En realidad, no podía mentirle, pues era una gran verdad que Zelda era la más hermosa mujer de este mundo. De repente, Lila apagó sus risas y clavó su mirada en el agua de la fuente.

\- Link, sé que hace mucho que no vas a Ordon, pero… quería preguntarte por los chicos.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Solo quería saber qué tal les iba en Ordon.

\- Están perfectamente, con sus respectivas familias y en su querido hogar.

\- ¿Sabes si… se han acordado de mí?

Le dediqué una mirada de ternura. Se veía a lo lejos que los echaba de menos.

\- Lila, seguro que te echan de menos, y están esperando la oportunidad de verte.

Eso animó a la niña, que se levantó de un salto y dijo:

\- Bueno Link, debo irme. Me alegro de haberte visto.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Mándales un saludo a los chicos cuando vayas a Ordon.

\- Lo haré.

Lila se alejó hasta perderse de vista me incorporé lentamente y acudí al lado de Epona. Acaricié sus crines, lo que me trajo recuerdos de Ordon. Echaba de menos mi antiguo hogar, pero, al pensar en la princesa, toda morriña se desvanecía. Divisé a lo lejos la imponente figura de capitán junto a la de Zelda venir hacia mí.

Mis malos presentimientos acabaron cumpliéndose. Las nubes descargaban una lluvia torrencial, que nos dificultaba la visión en la oscuridad. Nos tapábamos con nuestras capas, pero eso no evitaba que el fuerte y gélido viento abofeteara nuestros rostros. Daba la sensación de que la tormenta no fuera a amainarse nunca. Necesitábamos llegar a Hyrule lo antes posible. Nuestros planes se torcieron, sin embargo. Mientras íbamos cabalgando bajo la enfurecida tormenta, el caballo de Zelda fue golpeado por la rama de un árbol y salió galopando despavorido. Por más que intentamos alcanzarla y Zelda tranquilizar a su caballo, se perdió entre la lluvia.

\- ¡Caballeros!- gritó el capitán- ¡Dispersaos y buscad a la princesa!

Y así hicimos. Me adentré en las temibles sombras de la noche, llamando a gritos a la princesa y escudriñando cada rincón de la pradera. La adrenalina y la tensión fluían por mis venas. Pocas veces había tenido miedo en mi vida, y esa fue una de ellas. Espoleaba a Epona completamente desesperado. No la hallaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda!

Lo que más ansiaba mi corazón en esos momentos era encontrarla. Había múltiples peligros escondidos entre la lluvia y las tinieblas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No podía permitir que la pasara algo. Si le ocurría cualquier cosa nunca me lo perdonaría. Cuando me nombraron caballero, prometí proteger a la princesa con mi vida.

\- ¡Zelda! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Encontré una tela negra toda rasgada enganchada en unos arbustos. Era la capar de Zelda. Observé que tenía manchas de sangre. El terror se apoderó de mí por completo.

\- ¡Zelda!- ahogué un grito desgarrador en mi garganta.

Sin duda, era su sangre. Estaba herida, por lo que mi necesidad de encontrarla cuanto antes se duplicaba. Guardé la capa y seguí buscando. La lluvia estaba complicando las cosas cada vez más. Escuchaba las lejanas voces de mis compañeros llamando a Zelda. "Oh Zelda… Por favor… Aparece ya…". Fue entonces cuando casi pasé desapercibido un extraño bulto oculto tras unas rocas. Cuando me acerqué a las rocas, pude distinguir mejor lo que era. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

\- ¡Zelda!

Llegué hasta ella y bajé apresuradamente de Epona. Estaba tendida en el suelo y parecía estar inconsciente. Analicé sus daños: tenía varios rasguños en los brazos, y una herida más grave de la que manaba sangre. Su vestido estaba completamente destrozado. La sacudí suavemente al mismo tiempo que la llamaba.

\- ¿Zelda? ¿Zelda?

\- Link…

Suspiré aliviado y tomé sus manos, para posteriormente besarlas. Ella levantaba los párpados, pero apenas era consciente de lo que la decía. Con un trozo de su capa vendé su herida. La cogí en brazos, la envolví con mi capa y nos subimos a Epona.

\- ¡La he encontrado!

Grité para localizar al resto de mis compañeros y, cuando nos reunimos todos, nos dirigimos hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Sentía el frío cuerpo de Zelda contra mi pecho. Sus manos se habían aferrado a mis ropajes. Notaba como temblaba violentamente, y la estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos para intentar proporcionarle calor. Su débil respiración acariciaba mi cuello.

\- Link…- suspiraba con un hilo de voz.

\- No temas Zelda; ya estamos llegando.

Zelda dormía plácidamente entre las suaves y abrigadas sábanas de su cama. Todavía quedaban restos de humedad en su pelo, pero había recuperado parte de su calor corporal. Sus heridas habían sido curadas y vendadas. Observaba su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo lento. Me había quedado en sus aposentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me había despojado de mis ropajes mojados y me había vestido con una sencilla camisa y nos pantalones. Mi pelo todavía seguía parcialmente húmedo. Sentado al borde de la cama observaba como Zelda descansaba, y acariciaba su pelo y sus manos. Después de haber pasado por una experiencia como esa, ambos descansábamos. No había mayor consuelo para mí que verla sana y salva. Súbitamente, sus ojos se abrieron despacio y, estando entreabiertos, me miraron confusos.

\- ¿Link…?- susurró con apenas fuerzas.

\- Hola Zelda.

Hubo un silencio extremadamente incómodo, en el que intercambiamos miradas: las suyas confusas y las mías cohibidas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía agarrada su mano, sin embargo, en vez de retirarla, sonrió levemente y me dijo:

\- Gracias por haberme salvado.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas.

Se incorporó despacio, permaneciendo tapada por las sábanas, y se aproximó hacia mí. Me sentí bastante incómodo al sentirla tan cerca de mí. Fijó sus ojos en los míos, y vi en ellos un brillo especial. Su rostro era más bello que de costumbre. Con sus manos rodeó mi cuello. Inició una especie de danza con sus dedos por mi cuello, mi pelo y mis mejillas. El suave tacto de su piel me enloquecía sobremanera. Acercó sus labios a mi oído, sin cesar de darme caricias.

\- Link… Eres mi héroe…

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y velocidad; cada vez estaba más nervioso. Posicionó su pecho contra el mío. Volvieron mis impulsos de besarla y demostrarle que la amaba. Su piel emanaba aquel perfume que tanto me embriagaba.

\- Link…

Sus dulces susurros inundaban mi cabeza. Ella tomó mis manos y las puso en su cintura. Sentir la curvatura de estas hacía que mi corazón fuera a estallar.

\- Zelda… Yo…- olvidé las palabras que iba a pronunciar al sentir la punta de su dedo índice acariciar la comisura de sus labios.

¿Cómo era posible que perdiera la razón por una mujer? Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos. Mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, y sus labios rozaban los míos. Estaba a punto de desfallecer.

\- Link…Te amo…

Acabó con la distancia que nos separaba y me besó. Me estremecí con violencia al sentir el tacto de sus labios. Estaba paralizado y totalmente perplejo. Ella entrelazó sus manos en mis cabellos. Eran sus labios lo que más anhelaba en el mundo; no iba a desperdiciarlo. Comencé a besarla dulcemente, a un compás lento, sosteniendo con una mano su mejilla y con la otra su cintura. Sus labios eran dulces, aunque no llegaban a resultar empalagosos, cosa que me encantaba. El más dulce y placentero deleite que podía tener. Con ese beso quería mostrarla el amor que me corrompía por dentro.

\- Mi amada princesa…- suspiré entre besos.

Zelda comenzó a tirar de mí, y yo me dejé llevar por ella. Entre la oscuridad de la noche, enredados en las sábanas, fundidos en una sola alma, nos entregamos los besos más dulces y apasionados que pude soñar. Aquellos besos que habían permanecido encerrados en mis labios desde el día que me hechizaron sus ojos. Solo una vez en toda mi vida perdí una batalla… y fue la de su amor.s egar a Hyrule lo antes posible. Nuestros planes se torcieron, sin embargo.


	7. Capítulo 7: El amanecer de un nuevo amor

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL AMANECER DE UN NUEVO AMOR**

Hacía tres días que no veía a la princesa Zelda. Más que por trabajo, o simplemente no haber coincidido, era porque la había estado evitando. No había olvidado lo sucedido la noche que regresamos de Kakariko. No podría hacerlo; cada beso y caricia se quedó grabado en mi piel. Cada palabra de amor permaneció navegando en el mar de mi memoria. Sus claros y azulados irises, que alumbraban en la penumbra, reflejaban los miles de sentimientos que se apoderaban de mi alma y que plasmaba en la superficie de sus labios. Oh, sus labios… Nunca había probado algo tan sublime y exquisito. Eran ellos la causa de mi locura y el impulso de mi espíritu. Toda ella me había seducido aquella noche, y acabé cayendo en la red de sus encantos. Me había arrastrado hasta el abismo de mi perdición.

Todo parecía tan idílico… Todo acabó, sin embargo, al despertar aquella mañana a su lado, con el pelo revuelto y con la camisa medio desabrochada e irme de sus aposentos. No quería creerlo, pero, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sabía que todo eso era una mentira. Todos aquellos besos, todas aquellas caricias, todas aquellas declaraciones de amor no había sido más que un producto de los delirios de la fiebre que la controlaba. Zelda había enfermado por culpa de la lluvia, y sufría unas terribles fiebres que la hacían delirar…o eso era lo que me habían contado. La noche que compartimos no fue más que un sueño efímero que me perseguiría durante el resto de mi vida. Ella había actuado de esa manera sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y yo me había dejado subyugar por ella como un iluso.

No había ido a verla por el temor de lo que podría decirme, si se acordaba de ello. Sería muy incómodo encontrarme cara a cara con ella, mirarla a sus preciosos ojos y recordar lo que ocurrió. Al confesarle mis sentimientos y resultar que no podría corresponderme, nuestra amistad se vería perjudicada. No podríamos seguir siendo amigos sabiendo lo que había pasado entre nosotros; nada volvería a ser como antes. Después de aquella noche, volví a seguir con mi rutina, es decir, entrenando con el resto de la Guardia Real y cumpliendo con mis obligaciones como caballero. Cada entrenamiento lo pasé sumido en mis dudas, lo que provocaba que me distrajera y fallara todos los movimientos de espada. Y eso mismo me estaba pasando. Mi contrincante me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme; había sido derrotado en el duelo. Cuando ya me hube levantado, sentí una presencia tras mi espalda y, al voltearme, pude ver la figura del capitán mirándome seriamente.

\- Link, quiero hablar contigo un segundo.

\- Por supuesto, capitán- asentí yo, un tanto cohibido.

Nos retiramos un poco de la zona de entrenamiento y nos paramos en la entrada del patio. La impotente figura del capitán me intimidaba en cierto modo. Ese hombre tenía un talento especial para cohibir a la gente. Bajé la guardia al fijarme en que el capitán mostraba un semblante sereno y no indignado.

\- Link, llevas tres días que no das ni una en los entrenamientos. Eres un caballero excepcional, y verte fallar tantas veces, e incluso movimientos fáciles, me parece muy extraño. Hasta tus compañeros se han dado cuenta de ello. Me da la sensación de que andas distraído. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- largó el capitán.

Desde el primer momento sabía que su charla iba a estar orientada hacia mis distracciones. Confiaba plenamente en el capitán, prácticamente era un padre para mí, pero no podía contarle el verdadero motivo de mis distracciones. Enamorarse de alguien no era nada grave pero, si ese alguien es la soberana de Hyrule, entonces el asunto era más importante. Encima, al haberla besado, podría meterme en problemas. Por eso decidí mentir y excusarme de mis verdaderos problemas.

\- No es nada grave, capitán. De verdad, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Ahora mismo verá cómo no voy a fallar más.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir entrenando, pero el capitán me paró agarrándome del hombro.

\- Link, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero no puedo permitir que un caballero de la Guardia no esté preparado para cuando surja algún problema en la ciudadela. Así que, por favor, dime lo que pasa.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal por no serle sincero al capitán, por lo que decidí contarle al capitán mis distracciones… pero no la verdad completa.

\- La verdad, capitán, es que… bueno…- me avergonzaba hablar del asunto- Hay una chica… y bueno, yo…

El capitán comenzó a reírse, y yo me ruboricé aparté mi mirada de él. No obstante, cuando el capitán terminó con sus carcajadas, me miró con una expresión burlona.

\- Con que una chica… Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría: el caballero Link enamorado de una dama.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es exactamente eso!

Sus risas volvieron a sonar, y me preocupó que el resto de mis compañeros pudieran escucharnos.

\- Tranquilo, Link, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Me relajé al escuchar al capitán decirme eso, pero no parecía haber terminado de divertirse conmigo.

\- ¿Y cómo es esa chica?

\- Tan dulce y hermosa que te deja sin palabras…- me percaté de lo que había dicho e intenté solucionarlo- ¡Eh! ¡No quería decir eso!

\- Pues sí que debe ser hermosa para hacer que el caballero más diestro y firme pierda toda su maestría- sus risas eran cada vez más sonoras.

Sin embargo, apaciguó las carcajadas y se tranquilizó. Su mirada transmitía amabilidad.

\- Link, tómate el día libre.

\- ¿Qué?- me quedé perplejo- Pero no puedo perder más tiempo de entrenamiento. Mi deber es…

\- Tu deber es obedecer a tu capitán. Descansa durante lo que queda de día y mañana vuelves con tus entrenamientos. ¿Te parece?

\- Pero capitán…

\- ¿Te parece?- insistió el capitán.

Suspiré hondamente, dándome cuenta de que podría permanecer todo el día cuestionando al capitán y él no daría el brazo a torcer, por lo que opté por acabar esta "discusión".

\- Está bien, pero mañana vuelvo.

\- Me parece bien. Pero mañana no quiero que falles ni un solo movimiento, que si no te mando a limpiar los establos.

\- Tranquilo, capitán no lo decepcionaré.

Mientras salía del patio, el capitán me dijo una última cosa:

\- Y podrías aprovechar el día para ir a ver a esa chica.

Mi corazón se entristeció al saber que no podía ir a ver a Zelda, pero disimulé lo mejor que pude y respondí:

\- Puede que lo haga.

El capitán asintió y volvió con el resto de caballeros. Lo primero que hice fue ir a los establos para ver a Epona. De camino a los establos pasé por los jardines del castillo. Alcé la vista hasta centrarla en el balcón del dormitorio de la princesa. Justamente estaba ella allí asomada, por lo que me escondí para que no me descubriera. Pero, antes de abandonar los jardines, me detuve unos instantes para observarla. Tenía una expresión fría y quebrada, y su mirada era tan cortante como un cuchillo. La última vez que vi su rostro tan dolido fue el día que la conocí. No había visto nunca unos ojos tan tristes y llenos de dolor. Ese día me había hecho la promesa de que convertiría esa tristeza en una inmensa felicidad… y había fallado. Su semblante petrificado había vuelto. ¿Había sido yo el causante de su dolor? "No puedo ser yo; es imposible", repetí varias veces para mis adentros. Vacilé por un segundo y abandoné rápidamente los jardines.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, llegué a los establos. Encontré a Epona bebiendo tranquilamente, y me acerqué a verla. Acaricié sus crines cuidadosamente, y ella relinchó en señal de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Qué me dice, Epona; vamos un rato a la pradera de Hyrule?

Eso pareció entusiasmarla, por lo que estaba de acuerdo. La ensillé y salimos de los establos. Me monté en ella y partimos rumbo a las afueras de la ciudadela. La pradera era uno de mis lugares favoritos para relajarme y observar la belleza de Hyrule. Además, así sacaba a Epona para que no pasara todo el tiempo encerrada en los establos. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de la ciudadela, me tumbé sobre la hierba y alcé la vista al cielo. Observé las diversas formas que adoptaban las nubes, sintiendo la brisa acariciando mi pelo y como podía percibir cierta paz en mi corazón. Pensé en Zelda, y en todos los momentos de la noche que pasamos en su dormitorio. El volver a besar sus dulces y cálidos labios era mi mayor anhelo. Cada día que pasaba sin besarla me hacía sentir más y más necesidad de sus labios. Todo en ella me fascinaba, y deseaba desesperadamente desfallecer con cada beso y enloquecer con cada roce de su piel. Sin embargo, el miedo a que ella realmente no me amara me convertía en un cobarde. Aquellas maravillosas sensaciones podrían haber sido fruto de sus delirios. Deseaba fervientemente saber si me amaba, pero el pensar en la posibilidad de oír su voz diciendo que no me amaba, me aterrorizaba sobremanera. Me sentía muy desgraciado por eso. Cansado de estar tumbado sobre la pradera, subí de nuevo sobre Epona y volví al castillo.

La biblioteca del castillo también era un buen lugar para relajarse. Aparte de sus miles y miles de libros colocados en las gigantescas estanterías que ocupaban la sala, constaba de un grande y magnífico mirador, donde bien entrada la noche se podía admirar el estrellado firmamento y la hermosa Luna iluminando las tinieblas. Esa noche había decidido ir a la biblioteca, ya que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Sigilosamente fui caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Al agarrar el pomo, un mal presentimiento hizo que titubeara. Finalmente, giré el pomo y me adentré en la estancia. Al voltearme, mi asombro fue monumental.

Sentada en un sillón recubierto de terciopelo, iluminada por los rayos de Luna que entraban por el mirador, estaba la princesa Zelda. Vestía su camisón rosado con el que dormía. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban. Sentía su dolor como si una espada traspasara mi corazón. Su mirada, completamente rota, se clavaba en mí.

\- Zelda…

\- Link… ¿por qué no viniste a visitarme?- su tono de voz transmitía el dolor que la poseía.

\- Zelda…- un nudo en la garganta me impedía responder.

\- ¿Es que… ya no me amas?

No lograba asimilar sus palabras. No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó la noche que me rescataste?

\- Zelda…

\- ¿No significó nada para ti?

\- Zelda…

\- ¿No me amas, Link?

Sus lágrimas descendían por su rostro y lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella me amaba, de eso ya estaba seguro. Quería borrar de su mirada todas esas lágrimas; no podía seguir viendo como sufría. Paso a paso, fui aproximándome a ella. Al llegar a los pies del sillón, me arrodillé ante ella. Sus sollozos continuaban al mismo tiempo que me miraba confusa. Zelda verdaderamente me necesitaba. Tomé su mentón con delicadeza, a la vez que observaba sus magníficas y perfectas facciones que tan hermosa la hacían. Retiré la mano de su mentón para, posteriormente, recorrer con mis dedos la superficie de su mejilla; al paso de mis dedos estas se enrojecían. Poco a poco, la distancia entre nuestros labios era cada vez menor, casi sin percatarnos de ello. Ella había colocado sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y lo acariciaba con sutileza.

\- Zelda, tuve miedo; miedo de que esto no pudiera ser real. Quise ir a visitarte, pero me acobardé. Cada segundo de mi existencia, pienso en ti y en lo tanto que anhelo tu amor. No creo que pueda merecer el amor de una dama como tú, pues solo soy un humilde caballero comparado con tu enaltecida figura. Me hundo en la desgracia de amar a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, de creer inalcanzable el dulce sabor de tus labios, el suave tacto de tu piel, tu radiante sonrisa y tu hermosa mirada. Te amo, Zelda, aunque este amor me conduzca a mi mayor desgracia, te amaré hasta mi último aliento.

Nos unimos en un beso plagado de intensos sentimientos que brotaban a la superficie de nuestros labios. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y, cuidadosamente, la atraje hasta sentarla sobre mis rodillas. Percibí cómo sus lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y morían al caer sobre mi pecho. Sus manos seguían posadas en mi cuello, solo que ahora permanecían inmóviles y algo tensas, como si mi atrevimiento la hubiera impactado. Noté como sus brazos y piernas temblaban, por lo que decidí separarme de sus labios para tranquilizarla. Besé su frente con ternura y la abracé. Limpié las lágrimas de su cara con suavidad y cogí sus manos.

\- Zelda, mi amor, no llores más. Te amo- susurré y después besé sus manos cariñosamente.

\- Link… Nunca creí que llegaría a amar a alguien. Durante todos estos años he conocido a muchos príncipes y nobles que han deseado casarse conmigo; todos eran unos canallas y unos arrogantes. Pero llegaste tú, Link, y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Tu humildad, tu valor y tu corazón tan puro y amable me cautivaron. Cada noche soñaba con poder entregarte mi amor y besarte. La noche en la que me rescataste no pude evitar confesarte lo que sentía por ti. Y luego los besos… Creí que acabaría muriendo de amor. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Pero llegó la mañana siguiente y, al no verte a mi lado y que no viniste a verme mientras estuve enferma, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Y ahora esto… Todavía sigo sin asimilarlo.

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor y deseo. Me sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra. Durante un largo rato compartimos innumerables besos, a veces dulces y otras con más ardor, a la vez que nos otorgábamos sutiles caricias. Mi corazón palpitaba contra el suyo al unísono, a un compás ligeramente acelerado. Entre beso y beso, nuestros labios dejaban escapar palabras de amor en forma de susurros. Todo lo bueno acaba en cualquier momento, sin embargo, por lo que nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Los suyos tenían un brillo especial, el brillo del amor y la felicidad que inundaban su corazón. No obstante, una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro, y eso provocó la mía.

\- ¿Sucede algo, mi amor?

\- Link… nadie puede enterarse de esto. Si nos descubrieran, no querría imaginar lo que pudiera pasarte.

Había estado tan centrado en sus besos que no me había percatado de ello. Nuestras condiciones sociales no nos permitirían estar juntos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al darme cuenta de ello. Si alguien se enteraba, sería yo el que pagara las consecuencias, y lo menos que me podría esperar serían las mazmorras.

\- No va a enterarse nadie de lo nuestro. Mantendremos nuestra relación en secreto. No permitiré que puedan separarnos.

Me respondió en un tierno beso al que respondí gustoso. Finalmente, retiró sus labios y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y se revolvió entre mis brazos para acomodarse entre ellos. Su respiración rozaba mi cuello, y sus manos se alojaban en mi pecho. La mecí dulcemente, mientras le susurraba frases cariñosas, y acabó durmiéndose entre mis brazos. Besé su frente y dirigí mi mirada hacia las estrellas del cielo que asomaba por el mirador, inmerso en una plena felicidad al tener a mi amada durmiendo entre mis brazos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Regreso al hogar

**REGRESO AL HOGAR**

Mi vida cambió tan radicalmente que casi ni me dio tiempo a pararme a pensar en ello. Cada día descubría nuevos sentimientos y emociones que hacían que ansiara volver a experimentarlas. Mi mente dejaba a un lado las obligaciones solo para fijarse en ella; mi amada. Aguardaba la llegada de la noche, cuando la ciudadela caía en el sueño, para poder compartir un rato con ella. Acudía a los aposentos de la princesa, deslizándome sigilosamente entre las sombras y con la guardia alta, para refugiarme en sus cálidos brazos, recorrer con mis dedos la superficie de su piel y besar sus labios, embriagado por la pasión que provocan en mí.

Después de deleitarnos con los besos que habían permanecido encerrados en mis labios durante todo el día, mi amada acababa durmiéndose entre mis brazos, arrullada por los suaves susurros que penetraban en sus oídos y por el acompasado balanceo con el que la mecía. Ver como se acurrucaba en mi pecho buscando mi amparo y protección era algo enternecedor.

Muy a mi pesar, tenía que dejarla descansar entre las sábanas y abandonarla. Detestaba el amargo sabor que me dejaba el separarme de ella. Sin embargo, al recordar que al día siguiente volvería otra vez a su dormitorio, me devolvía la sonrisa. Y, aunque la visitara todas las noches, había algo que todavía me frustraba: tener que ocultarnos. Nuestra relación estaba prohibida por mi condición de plebeyo y la suya de princesa. A veces maldecía entre dientes las leyes del reino y deseaba poder estar con Zelda sin necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas.

Zelda nunca había podido descubrir el mundo que la rodea ni las maravillas que alberga; no podía permitir eso. Quería llevarla a todos los lugares que visité durante mi periplo: el Lago Hylia, la Montaña de la Muerte, el desierto Gerudo, el Templo del Tiempo… y Ordon. El amor y afecto de mi amada me hacían vivir en una plena felicidad, pero una parte de mí sentía morriña por mi querido hogar. Allí era donde quería llevar a Zelda, que conociera a todos mis amigos y mostrarle la belleza especial del pueblo. "Si pudiera escaparme con ella un par de días con ella…", pensaba frecuentemente.

Mientras le daba vueltas a todo eso, enredándome en mis propios pensamientos, mi amada Zelda recostaba su sien sobre mi hombro. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

\- ¿Link?- su voz interrumpió mi bucle de pensamientos- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy silencioso.

\- No es nada, cariño- respondí unos segundos después de haberme liberado de mi trance- Solamente pensaba en mi hogar,

\- ¿Ordon?

\- Sí, es que hace mucho que no sé nada de ellos desde hace mucho. Tan solo pensaba en si les iría bien allí.

Zelda se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

\- Link… ¿Echas de menos Ordon?

\- ¿Eh?- me pilló completamente desprevenido.

\- Link, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es lo único que te inquieta.

\- La verdad es que me gustaría volver a Ordon durante al menos un par de días, pero no quiero dejarte sola. No puedo vivir sin tus labios, mi amor.

La besé suavemente y acaricié posteriormente sus mejillas. Era cierto lo de que no podía pasar ni un solo día sin ella.

\- Link- pude notar que se había alterado un poco por el nerviosismo de su voz, e intentaba que su voz sonara calmada, aunque a duras penas lo conseguía- no te preocupes por mí ni por dejarme. Si lo deseas, ve unos días y luego regresa.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero ir contigo- contesté sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho. Cuando me percaté de ello ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Conmigo?- se sorprendió bastante al oír eso, pero no tanto como lo estaba yo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que he dicho, no son más que tonterías- respondí intentando zanjar la conversación.

Esta vez fue ella la que besó. La estreché cuidadosamente entre mis brazos y ella volvió a posicionarse sobre mi hombro. Después de eso no volvimos a hablar más y acabó quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y fui al patio de los caballeros a entrenar. Sin embargo, en la entrada del patio me topé con el capitán, que me miraba seriamente. Titubeé antes de acercarme a él, pero al final lo hice y, al reunirme con él, su fría expresión cambió a una más afable.

\- Link, el Consejo Real te ha encomendado una misión muy importante.

\- ¿A mí?- me quedé perplejo. El Consejo Real solía pedir favores a caballeros de mayor rango que el mío, y de mayor experiencia.

\- Sí, a ti. Quieren que seas el escolta personal de la princesa durante su viaje.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- eso me había sorprendido más aún.

\- La princesa Zelda ha hablado con el Consejo pidiendo unos días de descanso, pues argumenta que últimamente su trabajo la fatiga excesivamente. Después de una larga discusión con la soberana, el Consejo ha accedido a dejarla una semana de descanso. Y resulta que ha planeado irse a Ordon.

\- ¿Ordon?- empecé a sospechar de la repentina decisión de Zelda.

\- Sí, muchacho, pero para de preguntar todo el rato y déjame continuar.

\- Lo siento, capitán.

\- La princesa desea desde hace tiempo visitar el pueblo, o eso es lo que ha dicho. Y claramente tiene que ir acompañada. Lo normal sería que fuera con tres o cuatro escoltas, pero esta vez el Consejo no lo ha creído necesario. Me han solicitado que ponga a uno de mis mejores soldados a disposición de la princesa… y te he elegido a ti.

Abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero me acordé de lo que me había pedido, así que seguí escuchando.

\- Eres sin la menor duda el mejor caballero de toda la Guardia, y encima eres de Ordon. Podrás ir a visitarlos, pero siempre que defiendas con tu vida la de la princesa.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Zelda había discutido con el temible Consejo por mí.

\- Muchísimas gracias, capitán. Le prometo que no le fallaré.

\- Te equivocas, muchacho, a quien no tienes que fallar es la princesa.

\- Y no lo haré.

Me despedí del capitán y fui corriendo a buscar a Zelda. La encontré en los jardines del palacio. Ella se percató de mi presencia, se volteó y me sonrió.

\- Vaya vaya, princesa, parece que nos vamos a ir de viaje.

\- Eso parece, Sir Link.

El viaje hasta Ordon se me hizo eterno. Cada uno cabalgábamos sobre nuestro propio caballo; yo con Epona y Zelda con un corcel blanco de crines plateadas. Intercambiamos un par de palabras durante el camino, pero el resto lo pasamos en silencio. Me encontraba bastante nervioso. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que me fui de Ordon, y al fin regresaba a mi hogar. Y esta vez me acompañaba mi amada.

Observé su pelo ondear con la brisa y su expresión decidida. Para el viaje había sustituido su ostentoso vestido por uno de color rosa pálido de tirantes que le quedaba algo más abajo de la y unas bailarinas marrones. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, y eso la hacía verse realmente hermosa. A pesar de su aparente seguridad en sí misma, estaba convencido de que por dentro la devoraban los nervios.

Llegamos a Ordon por la tarde. Nos adentramos por el camino de Farone. Zelda se quedó maravillada con la belleza del bosque. Se la veía plenamente feliz. Cruzamos el puente y llegamos a la entrada de Ordon. Zelda se fijó en la casa que había en el árbol, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

\- Esa es mi casa.

\- ¿De verdad? Es muy bonita.

\- Luego te la enseñaré por dentro.

Entramos en el pueblo lentamente. En la orilla del río pude ver a Moy sentado, conversando animadamente con su mujer. Alzó la vista y, al darse cuenta de que uno de los desconocidos que acaban de llegar a Ordon era yo, se levantó de un salto y se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¡Link!

Todo el pueblo acudió a recibirnos alegres y emocionados. Cuando bajé de Epona, los niños se abalanzaron sobre mí y casi me derriban. Saludé y abracé a todos mis amigos y, cuando todos nos calmamos un poco, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una joven desconocida. Zelda miraba al suelo algo tímida. Decidí entonces presentarles a todos a mi acompañante.

\- Chicos, tengo el honor de presentaros a la princesa Zelda, soberana del reino de Hyrule.

\- ¡¿La princesa?!- dijeron todos al unísono. Las caras de estupefacción se hicieron presentes en todos.

\- Está de vacaciones y ha querido venir a Ordon durante una semana. Yo solamente estoy de escolta.

\- ¡Princesa, no sabíamos que ibais a venir!- dijo Moy bastante impactado.

\- Tranquilos, por favor, solo os pido que durante mi estancia os olvidéis de mi título de princesa y me tratéis como a una más. No quiero incomodar a nadie.

\- No incomodaréis a nadie- intervino Juli, la mujer de Moy- Sé bienvenida a nuestro humilde pueblo, Zelda.

Zelda sonrió agradecida. Estuvimos un largo rato mostrándole el pueblo a Zelda, hablando de mis experiencias como caballeros e instalándonos en mi casa. Preparé una cama aparte para mí y Zelda dormiría en la mía, aunque los dos acabaríamos durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Zelda y yo habíamos optado por no comentar a nadie del pueblo nuestra relación, por lo que la otra cama era para hacerles creer que no pasaba nada entre nosotros.

Llegó la noche y cenamos todos junto a la orilla del río. Fue en ese momento cuando llegó Ilia. Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Sin embargo, ella actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque pude observar cómo miraba sospechosamente a Zelda. Ignoré las incómodas miradas de Ilia. Terminamos de cenar y Zelda dijo que estaba cansada y que quería irse a descansar. Como yo era su escolta tenía que acompañarla, y eso hice. Nos despedimos de todos nos dirigimos a mi casa.

A los pies de la escalera que conducía a la puerta de mi casa, Zelda agarró mi mano, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

\- Antes de irnos a dormir vayamos a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres?

Besé su mejilla en señal de aprobación y nos encaminamos rumbo a la fuente de Latoan. Era mi lugar favorito de todo el pueblo. Al igual que en la ciudadela iba a la pradera de Hyrule o a los jardines del palacio para relajarme, en Ordon me gustaba ir a la fuente. Además, quería que Zelda viera la belleza de esta.

Atravesamos la puerta de la fuente y Zelda analizó su entorno fascinada. Se aproximó a la orilla y se sentó allí mismo. Seguido de ella fui yo y me acomodé a su izquierda. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y deslizó su dedo por la palma de mi mano. Mi espíritu se inundó de paz.

\- Oh, Link, esto es tan maravilloso… Tú y yo… Solos… Bajo la luz de la Luna… Ojalá esto no termine nunca…

\- Aprovechemos cada instante como si fuera a ser el último de nuestras vidas.

Zelda se incorporó, se descalzó y dejó sus bailarinas en el suelo. Se adentró en la fuente lentamente hasta pararse en un punto donde el agua cubría sus tobillos. Me miró a los ojos; sus azulados irises me habían vuelto a hechizar. Esa mirada me hacía perder los sentidos. Con esos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos podía someterme a su voluntad… pidiera lo que pidiera.

\- Link… Ven conmigo…

Me tendió su mano y yo la agarré delicadamente. Me encontraba hipnotizado por sus ojos. Poco a poco, fui adentrándome en la fuente hasta llegar a estar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y fue tirando de mí, haciendo que nos fuéramos sumergiendo lentamente en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente. El agua llegó a la altura de mi cintura y, entonces, dejó de tirar de mí.

Sus manos subieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pelo. Retiró mi gorro verde y lo soltó sobre la superficie del agua, quedándose flotando sobre esta. Nuestros labios se aproximaron hasta llegar a rozarse. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y mi corazón latía más deprisa. Contemplé su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la Luna. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, pegando mi pecho contra el suyo y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- Te quiero… mi héroe…

\- Te quiero… mi princesa…

Nuestros labios no pudieron resistir la intensa atracción que tenían entre ellos y se fundieron en uno solo. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el contacto. Ya había besado sus labios miles de veces, no obstante, esa vez fue distinto. Un deseo apasionado surgió en mi interior, pidiéndome que aumentara la pasión. La besé con más ardor, y ella respondió gustosa a mis besos. Sus manos se aferraron a mis ropajes, como si temiera a que me fuera a escapar.

Fue entonces cuando me separé de sus labios para acercarlos a su oído. Besé dulcemente su sien y su oído, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba cosas.

\- Zelda, mi amor…

\- Link…

Susurraba mi nombre sutileza y acariciaba mi cuello con delicadeza. Pasé de su oído a su cuello, el cual recorrí con pequeños besos que nos hicieron enloquecer a ambos. Los susurros no cesaron en ningún momento, siempre eran palabras de amor y afecto.

\- Te amo… Link…

\- Mi amada…

Ella también se atrevió a besar mi cuello con ternura y timidez. Nunca antes habíamos sentido nada igual juntos. La amaba. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que devoraba mis entrañas. Nos perdimos entre las aguas de la fuente, y profesamos nuestro amor con susurros que se evaporaban en el aire, pero permanecerían en nuestros recuerdos.


	9. Capítulo 9: Discusiones

**DISCUSIONES**

Una tenue luz penetraba por la ventana, iluminando sutilmente la estancia. Abrí los ojos lentamente, adormilado, y analicé mi alrededor. Todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado: la ropa perfectamente doblada y colocada sobre una silla, la espada y el escudo colgados en la pared, las botas debajo de la silla… Cada mañana en Ordon contemplaba siempre la misma imagen, sin embargo, había algo distinto esta vez: un vestido rosa pálido y unas bailarinas descansaban sobre una silla próxima a la de mi ropa. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la joven que se hallaba entre mis brazos.

Dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi tronco. Su cabello castaño se encontraba ligeramente revuelto, y en sus labios había plasmada una pequeña sonrisa. Vestía su típico camisón rosado con los hombros al descubierto. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un compás relajado. Parecía haber encontrado un cómodo y seguro lugar para descansar. Recordé súbitamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Mi pelo seguía parcialmente mojado. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mis dedos recorrieron suavemente su mejilla, rozándola delicadamente. Ella despegó sus párpados y, posteriormente, volteó la vista hacia mí y me observó confusa.

\- Buenos días, mi señora. ¿Habéis dormido bien?- la pregunté vacilándola- Después de la movida de anoche acabaríais exhausta. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Ay, Link…- protestó con un notorio tono carmesí tiñendo su rostro y me dio la espalda. Ver cómo se removía entre mis brazos indignada me resultaba adorable. Solté una carcajada que hizo sentir incómoda a Zelda. Abracé su cintura y besé su nuca, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de una forma casi imperceptible.

\- Vamos Zelda, no te enfades. Sabes que estaba bromeando.

No recibí respuesta alguna. Al principio me planteé si realmente se había enfadado por mi comentario, pero después pensé que podría ser divertido molestarla un poco. Sonreí pícaramente, me acerqué a su puntiaguda oreja y comencé a hablar.

\- No puedo negar que yo también acabé agotado. La voracidad con la que me besaste me dejó sin fuerzas.

Permaneció callada, aparentando no inmutarse, pero aprecié cómo sus orejas enrojecían y apretaba los puños. Me resultó francamente divertido, así que continué vacilándola:

\- También influyó que apenas podía respirar entre beso y beso, sobre todo cuando tirabas de mí hacia abajo y nos hundíamos en el agua de la fuente. El deseo y la pasión te dan poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Eh?

Zelda se revolvió un poco y aumentó un par de centímetros la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez se estaba incomodando más. No iba a parar hasta que reaccionara.

\- Y tus caricias… Pensaba que acabaría perdiendo la cabeza por ellas.

Empecé a acariciar la curvatura de su cintura con la palma de mi mano, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo fuera a más. Sonreí maliciosamente; me estaba resultando francamente entretenido.

\- Lo que más me gustó fue cuando besaste mi cuello con ardor y me desabrochaste la camisa para…

\- ¡Link!- se incorporó de un salto y me fulminó con la mirada. No obstante, su rubor era extremadamente intenso.

\- ¿Qué? No de dicho nada malo; eso fue lo que pasó- argumenté a mi favor.

\- ¡Déjame ya!- chilló de una forma infantil pero enternecedora.

Hizo ademán de salir de la cama, pero yo se lo impedí atrapándola por la cintura. Volví a recostarla sobre la cama, con mucha dificultad debido a que Zelda no cesaba de intentar zafarse, y me tumbé encima de ella. Sentí su corazón acelerarse contra mi pecho. Apartó sus ojos de mí, sin embargo, giré su cabeza y volví a conectar nuestras miradas. La engañé haciéndola creer que la iba a besar, pues me aproximé lentamente a sus labios y ella cerró los ojos, pero lo único que hice fue rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, me dedicó una mirada de disgusto y desaprobación. Recorrí la comisura de sus labios y sus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos. Zelda pareció relajarse un poco, ya que la tensión en la que se mantenía su cuerpo estaba aminorando. Posicionó sus manos en mi espalda y comenzó una especie de danza a base de caricias por la superficie de esta. Era una sensación bastante agradable. También hizo que mi corazón se acelerara ligeramente.

\- Eres tan dulce y tierna cuando te enfadas…

La besé suavemente y ella me correspondió gustosa. Cada beso que compartíamos era mejor que el anterior. Ella intensificó el beso y se aferró firmemente a mi espalda. Sabía perfectamente que ella disfrutaba plenamente de esos momentos, aunque luego se ruborizara al recordarlos. Me separé de sus labios, lo que pareció disgustarla, para continuar la conversación.

\- Veo que tienes ganas de continuar con lo de anoche.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sobresaltada.

\- Tranquila, a mí no me importa. Todo lo contrario; me encanta.

Besé sus labios de nuevo. Podía pasarme todo el día haciéndola rabiar, pero prefería pasarlo deleitándome con sus encantos. Cuando volvimos a separarnos, ella prosiguió:

\- A mí también me encanta- una expresión burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

Esta vez besé su cuello con suma dulzura y delicadeza. Zelda entrelazó sus dedos en mi pelo, al mismo tiempo que me susurraba:

\- Te amo… Link…

La sostuve con mis brazos y me fui incorporando despacio, sin dejar de besarla. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer mientras seguía susurrándome. Cuando nos levantamos completamente, alcé la vista para poder admirar sus ojos. Quería pasarme toda la vida contemplando sus maravillosos zafiros y perder la noción del tiempo. No obstante, todo lo bueno termina por acabar, y ese momento no era una excepción.

\- No debemos entretenernos mucho más tiempo. Si quieres ver el bosque de Farone como me dijiste, tendremos que prepararnos y salir de aquí.

\- Es una pena…- contestó apenada- Bueno, ya continuaremos en otro momento.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la volví a besar. Me costaba dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. La amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de mi casa. Zelda se encontraba emocionada por el día que nos esperaba vivir. Lo único malo era que teníamos que guardar las distancias ante la gente del pueblo, pues se suponía que nuestro romance era secreto. Sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle; estaba enormemente feliz por pasar el día fuera del castillo. Nos encaminamos hacia el pueblo, donde los niños corrieron a saludarme nada más verme llegar.

\- Link, ¿a dónde vas a llevar a la princesa Zelda?- preguntó Bea, bastante intrigada.

\- No hace falta que la llames "princesa". Recuerda que ella está de vacaciones.

\- No pasa nada, Link. No es nada importante- intervino ella para tranquilizar a la niña, que parecía haberse asustado un poco.

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, Bea, ya lo tengo pensado: al bosque de Farone.

Los niños se alegraron al oír eso. Nunca podían ir allí solos, siempre tenía que acompañarlos un adulto, debido a los peligros que tiene el bosque y a aquel incidente de Talo y Lalo y los monos. Les encantaba ir a jugar al bosque, por lo que no tenía problemas de llevármelos a ellos también. No obstante, todos los gritos de júbilo se apagaron casi de golpe. Ilia se dirigía hacia nuestro grupo, y no parecía estar muy contenta. Me temía que fuera a decir algo que incomodara a Zelda.

\- ¡Link!- gritó llena de rabia- ¡¿Esta es la chica por la que me rechazaste?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijimos Zelda y yo al unísono.

\- ¡No me mientas otra vez, Link! ¿Es ella?

\- Ilia, por favor, déjalo…

\- ¡¿Es ella?!

\- ¿De qué está hablando, Link?- preguntó Zelda estupefacta.

\- ¡¿Cómo va a ser ella?! Si es la princesa de Hyrule. Además, apenas la conocía cuando pasó eso.

\- ¿Link? ¿Qué sucede?

No le había contado a Zelda lo que sucedió la noche antes de abandonar Ordon para convertirme en caballero.

\- Verás: la noche antes de ir a Hyrule a hacer la prueba de acceso a la Guardia Real, Ilia me confesó que me amaba, pero yo no la correspondo.

\- ¡Y fue todo por culpa de una sucia entrometida que te encandiló y te apartó de mi lado! ¡Y fuiste tú la que lo hizo!

Percibí cierto miedo en las pupilas de mi amada. Ilia estaba comportándose de una forma muy histérica. Sí que era ella la mujer de la que me había enamorado, pero nunca había tenido ninguna atracción por Ilia. Zelda me miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que había ocurrido. Ante los vituperios de Ilia hacia mi amada, decidí protegerla de ella.

\- ¡No oses hablar así de tu soberana!- la defendí, enfurecido con su comportamiento.

\- ¡Ella no es mi soberana! ¡Es una malnacida que me ha robado al amor de mi vida!

\- Yo…- la voz de Zelda temblaba notoriamente. Empecé a preocuparme por eso.

Al fin llegaron Moy y el alcalde, impresionados por tanto escándalo. Moy se interpuso entre Zelda e Ilia para que Ilia dejara de incordiarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo el alcalde- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

\- ¡Ella me robó a Link! ¡Me quitó lo que más amaba en el mundo!- gritó Ilia completamente desesperada.

\- Ilia, para ya. Te he dicho que ella no ha hecho nada.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Ha sido esa asquerosa lagarta la que me ha apartado de ti!

En ese momento, Zelda derramó un par de lágrimas y suspiró profundamente. Esa imagen me destrozó el alma.

\- Zelda…- inmediatamente saqué un pañuelo que tenía guardado en un bolsillo y se lo entregué. Ella lo cogió y se secó sutilmente las lágrimas.

\- Vale, Ilia, basta ya. Lo que estás haciendo es muy egoísta- Moy intentó zanjar la discusión. El alcalde agarró la muñeca de su hija y fue tirando de ella para apartarla de Zelda.

\- Link, yo te amo… Por favor, no me hagas esto…

\- Ilia, mi deber como caballero de la Guardia Real es proteger a la princesa, y tú ahora la estás acosando. No voy a fallar a mi promesa, por lo que no quiero que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

\- Link, pero…

\- Y tampoco me la dirijas a mí. Si de verdad me quisieras no actuarías de esta forma.

\- No, Link…

Finalmente Ilia y su padre se retiraron del lugar y se adentraron en su casa. Acto seguido abracé a Zelda para consolarla. Ella se derrumbó en mis brazos y se desahogó en mi hombro. Los niños también la abrazaron para apoyarla.

\- Oh, Link…

\- Tranquila, Zelda; ya ha pasado todo.

Ni Moy ni los niños comprendían la verdadera causa de su dolor, es más, no la conocían. Realmente era Zelda la mujer que le había mencionado a Ilia. Los insultos los estaba diciendo a la persona correcta. Deseé viajar atrás en el tiempo y no haberle mencionado nunca a Ilia la existencia de un fuerte sentimiento por otra mujer. Todo lo ocurrido había sido por mi culpa.

\- Lo siento, Zelda- agaché la cabeza y la apoyé en la suya.


	10. Capítulo 10: Compromiso

**CAPÍTULO 10: COMPROMISO**

El tiempo voló como un suspiro, y antes de que quisiéramos ser conscientes de ello, ya estábamos con un pie fuera de los límites de Ordon. Todo el pueblo había acudido a despedirse de la encantadora princesa y del caballero que la escoltaba, a excepción de Ilia. Desde el enfrentamiento que tuvimos el segundo día de nuestra estancia no volvió a acercarse a nosotros. Zelda se sintió más segura al saber que no la acosaría más. Los niños le habían hecho un obsequio a Zelda: un pequeño colgante con el símbolo de Ordon. Ella lo agradeció con una de sus alegres sonrisas.

\- Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra hospitalidad y vuestra gran generosidad. Estos días me he sentido muy bien acogida por vosotros.

\- No hace falta que nos des las gracias, Zelda. Nos ha encantado tenerte con nosotros- habló Juli, la esposa de Moy- Y Link, nos ha alegrado mucho volver a verte.

\- Lo mismo digo- respondí con cierta tristeza.

\- Volved a visitarnos pronto- intervino Moy esta vez. Se le veía muy afectado por mi partida. Y no me sorprendía; me quería como si fuera su hijo.

\- Lo intentaremos.

Espoleamos a los caballos y partimos rumbo a Hyrule. A Zelda se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al salir del pueblo. Ella quería quedarse más tiempo. Volver a la rutina, sin poder salir del castillo, sería difícil para ella. Y lo peor sería que pasaríamos menos tiempo juntos. Las noches que dormimos juntos, y despertar con ella acurrucada en mis brazos, fueron las mejores de mi vida. Además, fue la primera vez que compartí lecho con una mujer; con la más bella de todo el reino.

Llegamos al castillo a media tarde. Había un ajetreo inusual incluso para ser el castillo de Hyrule. Todos los miembros del Consejo Real nos esperaban inquietos. Estaban acompañados por un joven alto y corpulento vestido con ropas lujosas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos eran grises. Hubo algo en su mirada que me hizo desconfiar de él. No me daba un buen presentimiento.

\- Princesa- dio la bienvenida el líder del Consejo, Sigmund- os estábamos esperando.

Ayudé a Zelda a bajar de su caballo. Mientras, Sigmund siguió hablando con ella como si yo no existiera.

\- Ayer mismo llegó Frederick, príncipe de Tabanta. Ha venido a visitaros y a tratar unos asuntos urgentes con vos.

El tal Frederick tomó la mano de Zelda y la besó educadamente, haciendo a su vez una exagerada reverencia. Una extraña sensación oprimió mi pecho. Su porte era elegante, pero su extraña sonrisa aunaba orgullo y arrogancia.

\- Es un placer conoceros, mi señora- su voz era monótona y serena, pero con un toque educado y gentil.

\- El placer es mutuo, alteza- Zelda hizo una reverencia para responder al saludo. Percibí cierta inquietud en sus gestos.

\- Acompáñenos, princesa, a la sala de reuniones. Tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante.

Zelda, el Príncipe y los miembros del Consejo Real se dirigieron hacia la sala, sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia. Eso me molestó bastante. Zelda ni me miró ni me dijo nada antes de irse. Había algo de aquella espontánea e inesperada reunión que la perturbaba. Vacilé por un segundo. No podía ser nada grave. Quizás sería por la vuelta al trabajo. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí apartar esas inquietudes de mi mente.

Me encaminé hacia el patio de los caballeros para encontrarme con el capitán. Seguramente querría saber sobre el viaje y valorar mi trabajo. No me hizo falta atravesar todos los pasillos hasta el patio para encontrarlo, puesto que lo hallé en uno de estos hablando con un sirviente. Alzó la cabeza y, al verme al principio del pasillo, me saludó cordialmente y me estrechó fuertemente la mano.

\- Ya he visto que la princesa ha llegado en perfecto estado. Buen trabajo, muchacho.

\- Gracias, capitán.

\- También he visto cómo era arrastrada por los bastardos del Consejo y un crío pijo y no paraban de atorarla con estúpidos cumplidos. Desde luego no la dejan respirar ni un segundo.

\- No te lo niego. Nada más bajarse del caballo se la han llevado a una "urgente2 reunión. Ni siquiera he podido despedirme de ella.

\- El Consejo no es más que un nido de víboras.

Reímos ante tal comentario. Los componentes del Consejo Real eran unos seres viles y sin corazón. No conocía a nadie en todo el castillo que argumentara valores positivos de ellos. Solo pensaban en ellos mismos y en el poder que poseían.

\- espero que la princesa pueda readaptarse bien. Es una lástima lo mucho que la machacan con sus obligaciones.

\- Es una mujer fuerte; seguro que podrá.

Recibí una palmada del capitán en mi espalda y prosiguió hablando:

\- Creo que deberías ir a ver a esa doncella tan especial de la que me hablaste. Seguro que te ha extrañado mucho- me sugirió burlonamente y me guiñó un ojo. Me ruboricé ligeramente.

\- Me parece una buena idea- respondí avergonzado.

El capitán se alejó con paso firme de allí. No había pasado mucho rato desde que nos separamos y yo ya deseaba fervientemente volver a verla. "iré a su dormitorio cuando haya acabado la reunión. Así podrá despejar su mente de las víboras del Consejo".

El trayecto hasta su habitación se me hizo eterno. Cada pasillo que atravesaba parecía no tener fin. No sabía con qué me encontraría. Aquella "urgente" reunión no vaticinaba algo bueno. El semblante preocupado de Zelda me hacía sospechar. No estaba seguro de si la encontraría en sus aposentos, pues quizás no había finalizado la reunión, pero la esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

Finalmente, me encontré cara a cara con la enorme puerta de caoba de su dormitorio. Aproximé la mano al pomo de plata, titubeando, agarrándolo inseguro. Tras esa puerta me esperaba mi amada. Había cierta posibilidad de que todo fuera una simple paranoia mía. No podía, sin embargo, olvidar su gesto preocupado. Estaba claro que temía algo.

Vacilé y me armé de valor para afrontarme a la realidad y girar el pomo. Franqueé la puerta con decisión, preparado para lo que pudiera hallar dentro. Rezaba para que mis temores fueran falsos. Escudriñé mi alrededor en busca de mi amada. La hallé de espaldas, sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que se volteara y me mirara. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

\- ¡Zelda!- rápidamente la envolví con mis brazos.

\- Link…- sollozaba entre bruscos temblores. Se encogió sobre sí misma y evitó entrar en contacto conmigo, cosa que me confundió.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No respondió a mi pregunta. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Mis peores sospechas se habían cumplido: algo malo le había ocurrido. Le pregunté múltiples veces qué había pasado; todos mis intentos fueron en vano. Tranquilizarla fue una misión sin éxito. Ella procuraba alejarse de mí, como si tuviera miedo o algo del estilo.

\- Link, tienes que irte- consiguió balbucear.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- me quedé perplejo- ¿Por qué, mi amor?

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, cariño?

\- Me han prometido con el príncipe de Tabanta.

Sus palabras apuñalaron mi corazón como si de afilados y mortíferos cuchillos se trataran. Sin embargo, había algo en mí que todavía no lo asimilaba.

\- No… No puede ser…

\- No he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. El Consejo lo ha decidido y me casaré con él en primavera. El verdadero motivo de su visita era pedir mi mano.

No podía aceptarlo. La mujer que amaba con otro hombre. Con aquel príncipe engreído.

\- Tienes que marcharte de aquí- su voz gélida congeló mi alma.

\- ¿Qué? No pienso hacerlo. No voy a abandonarte. Y mucho menos sabiendo que ese desgraciado estará más cerca de ti de lo que me gustaría.

La abracé fuertemente, no obstante, ella se zafó de mi abrazo y se apartó de mí. Estaba entrando en pánico y no había forma de que se calmase.

\- Link… No quiero que sufras… No podría soportarlo.

\- Zelda, por favor…

\- Si te quedas, me verás siempre acompañada de Frederick. Puede incluso que veas cosas que no te agraden ver.

\- Zelda…

Volví a acercarme a ella y tomé su rostro con mis manos. Sus ojos doloridos, inundaron en una desconsoladora tristeza, penetraban en mis emociones. Mi promesa se había roto. El dolor había regresado.

\- No puedo aceptarlo…- repetía una y otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro.

\- Vete de aquí, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es de por sí.

Imaginé a Zelda en varias situaciones: casándose con Frederick, durmiendo junto a él, besando a ese príncipe y… No, no podía imaginar eso. No me atrevía a pensar en ello. Esa imagen me espantaba la que más. Ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo… y me lo querían arrebatar.

\- Digámosle al Consejo lo nuestro. Lucharemos para hacer que anulen el compromiso. No permitiré que ese malnacido te toque un solo pelo.

\- ¡No! El Consejo no puede enterarse de eso. Si lo hicieran, no quiero imaginar lo que esos monstruos podrían hacerte. No soportaría que te hicieran daño.

\- Yo tampoco quiero imaginar lo que ese bastardo puede llegar a hacerte. No puedo pensar que él…

\- Es mi destino, Link. Desde niña he sabido que este día llegaría, que nunca podría huir de él. Es mi deber como soberana de este reino. Casarme, tener hijos y ver como mi esposo gobierna el reino que se supone que me pertenece.

Ni mis peores pesadillas eran comparables con lo que estaba pasando. Al borde de la desesperación, la besé con una pasión nunca antes experimentada. Ella no forcejeó, sino que se dejó llevar por los movimientos de mi boca. No obstante, ese beso me estaba lastimando. Sus dulces labios ahora eran desagradablemente amargos y quemaban los míos. Recordar que ese príncipe sería el próximo en besarlos me impulsaba al besarla con más ardor. Zelda terminó por apartarse de mí y huir de mis brazos.

\- Olvídame, Link. Olvida todo lo que vivimos y márchate. Te lo suplico.

Dejando a un lado todo rastro de cordura y sensatez, la agarré fuertemente y la besé de nuevo. Apreté sus muñecas para que no escapara de mí. No había cariño, ni amor ni pasión en ese beso, sino rabia y dolor, buscando una ínfima esperanza de ellos. Resultaba repulsivo. Ella se separó de mis labios, intentando escapar, pero yo fui más rápido y empecé a besar su cuello. Zelda lloraba desconsoladamente, pero no forcejeó. Besaba, mordía y devoraba con absoluta desesperación la superficie de este, a modo de ruego de que no me abandonase.

\- Zelda, mi amor… te amo… No me separes de ti…

Mis lágrimas humedecían su cuello. Sus sollozos perforaban mis oídos. La estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero no quería perderla. Aunque estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

\- Déjame…- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Me retiré lentamente de su piel y la miré a los ojos con fijeza. Ya no irradiaban aquella luz que había visto estos últimos meses. Y no volvería a hacerlo.

\- Si de verdad quieres que me vaya- estaba ya furioso, por lo que mi voz adquirió un tono cortante- si de verdad deseas que me aparte de tu lado para no volver más, y pasar el resto de tu vida con él… dímelo.

\- Link…

\- ¡Dímelo! Hazlo y lo cumpliré. Te lo prometo.

Estaba enfurecido. Zelda parecía haberse asustado, pero ya no poseía el control de mis emociones. De eso ya se encargaba la cólera. Ella permaneció un rato temblando y sosteniendo mis manos.

\- Vete, Link- dijo con indiferencia- No quiero volver a verte.

Mi mayor temor era escuchar su voz pronunciando esa frase… y lo había hecho. Sus frías y cortantes palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ahogándome en el profundo y misterioso océano de sus ojos. Un océano de dolor. Una parte de mí no quería retirar la vista de sus hermosos ojos; otra, sin embargo, pedía a gritos que la apartara, pues sus azulados irises herían mi corazón. Opté por desviar mi vista de la suya y salir corriendo de allí.

Los pasillos estaban borrosos, debido a las lágrimas, y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Tropecé dos veces y me incorporé de un salto. Llegué a mi habitación y, a la velocidad del rayo, recogí todas mis cosas. Cuando ya lo tenía todo listo alguien me sorprendió al abrir la puerta. Era el capitán.

\- ¡Link! ¿Estás bien, muchacho

\- Debo irme cuanto antes, capitán. Abandono la Guardia Real.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se debe?

Zelda. Ella era la razón. La razón de por qué mi mundo se había derrumbado.

\- No es algo por lo que debáis preocuparos.

\- ¿Es por… aquella chica de la que me hablaste?

Me detuve un segundo. Le había mencionado anteriormente al capitán a una hermosa doncella de la que me había enamorado ciegamente, pero lo que no sabía era que la doncella y la princesa de Hyrule eran la misma persona. Como no quería perder más tiempo, pues ya estaba anocheciendo, salí de la habitación sin responder al capitán. Emprendería cuanto antes el camino hacia Ordon.

El amanecer se alzaba majestuosamente sobre el reino de Hyrule. Mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas lo distorsionaban. Estaba llegando al pueblo. Mi dolor estaba intensificándose más y más, torturándome y atormentándome hasta llegar a niveles que ningún ser humano podría aguantar. Apenas podía mantenerme erguido sobre mi yegua. Las letales palabras de Zelda me perseguían sedientas de sangre. " No quiero volver a verte". Mis ojos, rojos en su totalidad, estaban plenamente abrasados. Mis manos estaban entumecidas por el viento helador, aunque no tan frío como las últimas palabras que me había dedicado la mujer que más había amado en mi insignificante existencia. Quería que todo eso terminase.

Crucé el puente de Farone y tiré de las riendas de Epona, frenando en seco. Desmonté torpemente y caminé tambaleándome hasta la fuente de Latoan. Demasiados e hirientes recuerdos me traía ese lugar. Zelda se descalzó y entró en el agua con cautela. Me llamó con delicadas palabras y me condujo hasta lo más hondo de las aguas. Me cautivó con sus encantos, atrapándome con sus suaves manos. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi pecho desnudo, sus labios devorando mi cuello como si de una bestia se tratase, destrozando mis labios, arrebatándome el juicio. No volvería a sentirla de esa manera. La había perdido… y no la recuperaría.

\- ¿Link?

Había reconocido la voz de Moy tras de mí, aunque no reaccioné ante ella. Caí al suelo de rodillas y él acudió a sostenerme. Estaba siendo la más humillante derrota. Había huido en vez de luchar por ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Link? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi cuerpo entero convulsionaba. La hermosa figura de Zelda seguía en mi mente. El dolor me estaba consumiendo. Mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía como si me fuera a desmayar en el el instante menos esperado. Estaba acabado. Completamente acabado. Mi vida estaba vacía. Su amor había sido algo efímero y etéreo. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Una trampa en la que había caído… y este era mi castigo.

Una nueva promesa nació en mi malherido corazón: "No volveré a amar nunca. No dejaré que vuelvan a engañarme". Entonces, desahogué todas mis penas y grité. Fue un grito desgarrador, cargado de rabia, dolor y sueños truncados. Moy y me abrazó firmemente. Sus intentos de calmarme resultaron fallidos.

\- Nunca más…- farfullé- ¡Nunca!


	11. Capítulo 11: Alma perdida

**ALMA PERDIDA**

Ya no volvería ser el mismo, de eso estaba seguro. No quedaba ya nada del Link que fui en un tiempo pasado. Ella me lo había arrebatado todo. Mi felicidad se había esfumado, dejando un vacío en mi corazón en el que se alojarían el odio y la depresión. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba observando distraídamente las suaves ondas que se formaban en el agua alrededor de las hojas secas que caían de los árboles. Le había prometido amor eterno hacía una semana en esa misma fuente, y tan solo una semana después ella me había abandonado.

Mis manos habían sido sus manos, mi espalda su espalda, mis labios sus labios, mis ojos sus ojos… mi corazón el suyo. Se lo había entregado todo, me había desvivido para complacerla y hacerla feliz, para luego darme cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño suyo.

Ella no me había amado tanto como me había hecho creer. Si no, ¿por qué había permitido que el Consejo la prometiera con otro? ¿Por qué no se rebeló y rechazó la propuesta? ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado durante tantos meses? Yo habría removido cielo y tierra para evitar separarme de la mujer que amaba, por la que me había enfrentado a Ganondorf y a su séquito de monstruos y había dejado mi hogar y mis seres queridos… pero nada. Ella no hizo nada.

Y ahí estaba yo, de vuelta a mi hogar, con todos mis seres queridos y con una herida en mi alma que nunca llegaría a cicatrizar. Había llorado tanto que me había quedado sin lágrimas. Moy hacía un rato que se había ido. Por mucho que insistió no le conté nada acerca de mi repentina llegada, así que optó por largarse y dejarme tranquilo. Además, ya había amanecido. Decidí regresar a casa y hundirme en la miseria en la intimidad de mi habitación. Nada más levantarme y sacudirme el polvillo de mi pantalón una voz habló en mis pensamientos: "Link, quiero hablar contigo…". La voz de Zelda.

Podría haber pensado que se trataba de mi mente machacándome con su doloroso recuerdo, sin embargo, parecía tan real como si me lo hubiera susurrado al oído.

"Link, escúchame por favor…"

No cabía duda de que no era mi imaginación. Zelda estaba usando algún hechizo de telepatía para comunicarse conmigo. Después de todo el daño que me había hecho no iba a consentir que siguiera jugando con mis sentimientos, dándome pena y hacer que me remuerda la conciencia, por lo que sacudí la cabeza e ignoré su llamada. Me dispuse a salir de allí, cuando un nuevo intento de conversación envolvió mis oídos: "Link, concédeme el darte una explicación". Por un segundo quise contestarla y escuchar su maravillosa voz, aunque aparté esos pensamientos y una chispa de rabia encendió mi odio. Enfurecido, le grité:

\- ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero escucharte! Ya me has hecho demasiado.

"Link, por favor…"

\- No puedo seguir prestando atención a tus sucias mentiras.

"Déjame explicártelo todo…"

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente conmigo? ¿No te has divertido ya bastante?- repliqué indignado.

"Link, mi amor…"

\- ¡No oses llamarme así!- la corté sumamente ofendido- ¡Ya no mereces dirigirte a mí de esa forma! ¡Nunca has merecido mi afecto y nunca lo merecerás!

"Link…"

\- Y ahora déjame y no vuelvas a molestarme. Vete con tu apuesto y rico príncipe a ver si él te complace más que yo- concluí algo más calmado, dejando claro que no quería continuar con esto.

Esperé unos momentos en silencio, esperando respuesta, pero no volvió a intervenir. Se había marchado. Suspiré profundamente y abandoné la fuente. Al franquear la entrada al pueblo de Ordon, divisé a los niños jugando frente a mi casa. Iván ladeó la cabeza y fijó la vista en mí. Tras reconocerme echó a correr hasta abalanzarse sobre mí y aferrarse con un fuerte abrazo. El resto de niños lo imitaron.

\- ¡Link! ¡Link!- saltaban emocionados- ¡Has vuelto!

Los había echado mucho de menos cuando me había ido a la ciudadela, incluso me dolió despedirme de ellos el día anterior. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con los niños. Me encontraba exhausto y dolido.

\- Chicos, ahora no me encuentro muy bien y necesito descansar- me excusé y me solté de ellos.

\- Link, ¿por qué has vuelto?- preguntó entonces Iván.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte para siempre?- intervino Talo.

Cada vez estaba más alterado. Eran tantas preguntas a las que no quería responder… Al mismo tiempo estaba reviviendo la discusión que había tenido con Zelda, que había tenido un desenlace fatal. Su horrible llanto, sus hirientes palabras, su gélida mirada… y mi desesperación.

Empecé a añorar sus labios, aquella dulce e irresistible tentación que tanto me hacía perder la razón, que me maravillaba el sutil movimiento que ejecutaban cuando pronunciaban suaves palabras, o cuando constituían una perfecta sonrisa. Fue extrañar sus besos y enseguida eché en falta sus azulados irises, su castaño cabello, sus pálidas mejillas, sus sedosas manos… y su alma. Comencé a hiperventilar y a percibir cómo me fallaban las fuerzas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Talo, algo preocupado.

No, no lo estaba. Mi corazón deseaba ir a buscarla, llevármela hasta los confines de la Tierra, y allí ambos morir de amor en los brazos del otro. La razón, no obstante, la odiaba y despreciaba como el ser más espantoso y cruel que la consideraba. No sabía qué hacer para remediar mi angustia; ambos caminos me conducían al mismo final, que no era otro que mi desgracia eterna. Sentía cómo estaba a punto de desmayarme.

\- ¿Y Zelda?- habló Bea- ¿No vas a verla más?

El solo escuchar su nombre me produjo un violento escalofrío. Ansiaba volver a escucharlo innumerables veces, como el sonido más hermoso y delicado jamás creado. Por otra parte, el mero hecho de oírlo me mortificaba hasta los lugares más recónditos de mis entrañas.

Sentí el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo y no parar hasta quedar desfallecido, pero permanecí plenamente paralizado. Nuevas lágrimas descendieron por mis pómulos. No podía vivir sin ella, y al mismo tiempo rememorarla me destrozaba. Finalmente, me alejé de los niños y entré rápidamente en mi casa, dejando a los niños estupefactos. Inmediatamente, subí a mi habitación, me dejé caer sobre la cama y hundí mi cara en la almohada.

En mi vida lo había pasado tal mal. Acaricié las sábanas y aspiré su aroma: todavía guardaban su perfume. Visualicé la imagen de ella durmiendo sobre mi pecho, mientras la tenue luz del amanecer asomaba por la ventana. La ternura que antes me provocaba ahora magullaba mi corazón. Acto seguido me asaltó otra imagen, la de ella molesta por mis bromas en intentando zafarse de mi abrazo, y nuestras risas resonando en mis oídos. Tan felices y dichosos fuimos juntos y todo tuvo que acabar. Me arrepentí de no haberla escuchado cuando me había hablado en la fuente de Latoan, y ahora anhelaba su voz recorriendo mis oídos y embriagándome con su melodía.

\- Zelda… Zelda…- la llamé con la voz quebrada. Era consciente de que ella no volvería, de que no me contestaría. Y una parte de mí no quería que lo hiciera. Otra, sin embrago, moría por estar a su lado. Ya era demasiado tarde: mi alma estaba perdida.


	12. Capítulo 12: Arrancarlo del corazón

**Arrancarlo del corazón**

 ** _Zelda's P.O.V._**

La tenue luz que teñía el alba entraba sutilmente por el balcón de los aposentos, despertando delicadamente a la doncella que se hallaba en la cama de mórbidas sábanas de seda. La doncella no era otra que yo misma. Una noche más había sido presa de las pesadillas, fruto de mis demonios internos, aunque esta vez no me había despertado agitada. Ya me había habituado a ellas.

Como todas las mañanas, mi prometido, el príncipe Frederick de Tabanta, dormía plácidamente tras mi espalda. Con sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y la atraía hacia sí. Procuraba alejarme de su cuerpo lo máximo que me permitía su abrazo, que no llegaba a alcanzar el centímetro. Su pecho desnudo se apoyaba en mi espalda, y su relajada y profunda respiración acariciaba mi nuca. Tiempo atrás, Frederick había insistido en compartir lecho, para irnos acostumbrando antes de hacer sólida nuestra unión. Detestaba sobremanera dormir a su lado, su piel tocando mi cuerpo, su presencia cerca de mí. Incluso había llegado a reemplazar mi camisón rosa corto por uno que cubría mi cuerpo casi por completo.

Además, el hecho de que él no usara ninguna prenda para tapar su torso, y que me abrazara por la cintura... me recordaba a Link. Cuando dormíamos juntos él hacía exactamente lo mismo. La única diferencia era que dormir con Link me reconfortaba, y eso alimentaba mi dolor. "Oh, Link... ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado", me lamentaba cada segundo de mi existencia. Me he arrepentido incontables veces de la forma tan áspera con la que le eché del castillo. No tenía elección; no soportaba la idea de que fuera testigo de mi desgraciada vida junto a otro.

Había intentado olvidar todo lo que vivimos, sin embargo, aunque creía que él ya no habitaba en mi corazón, permanecía aferrado desesperadamente a él. Añoraba sus dulces besos, sus protectores abrazos, su cálida sonrisa, su cariñosa mirada y su suave voz. Apareció en mi vida colmándola de luz, amor y plena felicidad, aplacando mis tormentos y disipando las sombras que se cernían sobre mi alma. Meses más tarde, las sombras resurgieron y la luz de mi vida había huido de ellas. Link, mi luz, mi vida, mi amor, mi firmamento entero... todo aquello fueron sentimientos efímeros. Nunca quise dejarle por Frederick, me obligaron a comprometerme con él. También era consciente de que le había hecho daño, de que estaba destrozado, y mi culpa incrementaba.

Gracias a un hechizo telepático conseguí comunicarme con él. Sentía la enorme necesidad de hablar con él y explicárselo todo, pero Link me gritó encolerizado e ignoró mi llamada. Lo había tenido todo en mis manos, todo lo que había deseado siempre, y lo había perdido de golpe. Percibí el suave movimiento de mi prometido desperezándose, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Buenos días, querida- dijo con una voz ronca y acto seguido depositó un pequeño beso en mi nuca, lo que generó un incómodo escalofrío que recorrió toda la superficie de mi espalda.

\- Buenos días- respondí con desgana y me incorporé ágilmente, zafándome noblemente de su agarre, para después sentarme en el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Has dormido bien, cielo?- se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, acomodando de nuevo sus brazos en mi cintura.

No me agradaba que usara apelativos cariñosos para referirse a mí. Desde que me comunicaron que sería mi futuro esposo, se había esmerado en hacer que me enamorara de él, pero solo conseguía cansarme y aburrirme. Y hacerme daño inclusive.

\- Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, preciosa- la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios era dulce y sincera, aunque no me producía ningún tipo de simpatía hacia él.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- mi voz adquirió un tono frío y cortante, como un puñal de hielo.

\- Nos vamos a escapar al lago Hylia, a pasar el día allí. ¿Qué te parece?

Reconocí instantáneamente que era otro intento suyo de encandilarme y conquistar mi corazón. Otro intento fallido. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Frederick se había aproximado peligrosamente a mis labios. No era la primera vez que intentaba besarme, pero esta vez no pude evitar ruborizarme. Acariciaba con ternura mis castaños cabellos y sus ojos penetraban en lo más profundo de mi ser.

\- ¿No te resulta romántico?- susurró de una forma seductora.

Me quedé anonadada observando tan de cerca sus rasgos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndome. Una fuerte atracción se apoderó de mí. No era por Frederick, sin embargo. Aquella situación despertaba en mí sentimientos apartados. Recuerdos emergían del mar de mis pensamientos... recuerdos de Link.

Experimentar su cercanía , deleitarme con sus sublimes labios o perder la razón por todas esas sensaciones que se aunaban en un único gesto de amor, eran los que mi cabeza estaba rememorando. Lo miraba a él y veía el rostro de Link. Frederick llegó a rozar mis labios, encendiendo una chispa electrizante en mi interior. Quise dejarme llevar por mis deseos y morir en el beso que me ofrecían los sugerentes e irresistibles labios de mi prometido. De pronto, mi cerebro reaccionó y se percató de que no era Link. Rápidamente me aparté de él y me retiré de su lado. Me situé frente a la puerta del armario y, apresuradamente, lo abrí y me puse a hurgar entre mis vestidos.

\- Entonces tendré que vestirme adecuadamente para ir al lago.

Procuré aparentar indiferencia en mis palabras, para que no sospechara de mis agitaciones internas. Observé de reojo cómo Frederick sonreía pícaramente. Había estado a punto de engatusarme.

Acomodamos a nuestros caballos bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago. Hacía un día especialmente caluroso. Viré la vista hacia mi prometido, observé alterada cómo se estaba desvistiendo. Dotaba de una complexión fuerte y sana, sin ningún rasguño. Frederick alardeaba mucho del centenar de batallas de las que había salido victorioso, y me extrañaba que, si era verdad lo que decía, no tenía ninguna señal en su piel que lo corroborara. Al contrario de Frederick, Link se había enfrentado a mil peligros, y poseía una amplia colección de marcas y cicatrices.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Cuando Frederick llevaba puesto solamente su ropa interior, se dirigió a mí y preguntó:

\- ¿No te bañas, querida?

Titubeé varias veces. El calor era insoportable y las transparentes aguas del lago Hylia me tentaban. No obstante, no me atrevía a estar en ropa interior con él. Seguro que intentaría cautivarme una vez más.

\- Ahora mismo no me apetece. Me conformaré con refrescar los pies en la orilla.

Se reflejó cierta frustración en sus irises. Se sumergió en el agua y evitó mirarme en todo momento. Yo me senté a la orilla del lago y metí los pies en el agua, cubriéndome hasta las rodillas. Volví a navegar entre el sufrimiento que me acompañaba desde hace varios meses. Verdaderamente me esforzaba por olvidarlo y centrarme en mi verdadero futuro. Fui una ilusa pensando que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con Link. Era una princesa, y mi destino era casarme con alguien de la misma condición.

Mientras andaba distraída Frederick se puso en frente de mí y apoyó los brazos en mis rodillas. Me sobresalté al verlo, pero guardé la compostura y no dije nada.

\- Hace un día precioso. Me alegro de hayamos venido aquí para pasar tiempo los dos solos.

Sentí como una de sus manos bajaba y acariciaba mis piernas. Me estremecí ante aquel contacto. Extrañamente me gustaba que lo hiciera. Mi corazón se aceleró y le siguió mi respiración.

\- Eres tan hermosa, Zelda...- susurró dulcemente, de una manera apenas audible, y besó tiernamente mi rodilla.

Mi corazón me traicionaba. Me hacía creer que se trataba de Link... pero no lo era. Cerré los ojos, dejándome arrastrar por aquella sensación que lentamente me embriagaba. Frederick me tomó de la cintura y me cogió en brazos, bañándome en el agua. Sostuvo mi mentón y conectó nuestras miradas. Link... solo veía a Link. No podía ver más allá del él.

Mis anhelos de volver a verle me mortificaban. Me percaté, entonces, de que jamás podría olvidarlo. Lo amaba con tanta vehemencia que moriría si lo arrancara de mi corazón. Todos los gestos que tenía Frederick conmigo me recordaban a mi amado. Se acercó poco a poco a mis labios, con el propósito de besarlos. Hice acopio de toda mi cordura y sensatez y me alejé de él.

\- No puedo...- dije entrecortadamente, debido a los nervios.

La expresión normalmente serena de Frederick tornó a una indignada. Rompí a llorar, no obstante, silenciosamente.

\- Mira, Zelda, lo he intentado miles de veces, y tú sigues sin dar el brazo a torcer- reprochó- Solo quiero ponerte las cosas más fáciles. Sé que no te agrada nuestro compromiso, pero yo te amo y he luchado por ti más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Lo único que te pido es que me correspondas. Si tú me amaras, todo sería mejor. Seríamos más felices.

Me negaba rotundamente a entregarle mi amor a un príncipe engreído y orgulloso como él. Nunca lo haría. Al menos hasta que Link desapareciera de mi corazón.

\- ¿Y si mi corazón se niega a amarte? ¿Y si, por más que se esfuerce, no lo consigue?

Visualicé una enorme vena en la frente de mi prometido hincharse y palpitar violentamente. Parecía a punto de explotar, y me atemorizaba.

\- Algún día tendremos que traer hijos al mundo, Zelda. Tu y yo. Es una realidad de la que no puedes escapar. El Consejo te presionará para que lo hagas, la sociedad te presionará para que lo hagas, yo te presionaré para que lo hagas. Intento decirte que, si tu cambias tus sentimientos hacia mí por unos más apropiados, no sería tan horrible. Sabes que yo no voy a negarle un heredero a Hyrule. Es el objetivo principal de nuestro compromiso. Y sé a la perfección que tú no deseas yacer conmigo, pero no te queda otra salida. Amándome o no, tendremos que hacerlo.

Ahogué un grito de espanto al escuchar sus hirientes palabras. Me horrorizaba imaginar aquella situación. No me lo había llegado a plantear hasta ese momento. En varias ocasiones imaginé que tendría hijos con Link, sin embargo, solo era otra de mis estúpidas fantasías. Frederick tenía razón: no podía escapar de la realidad. No podía escapar de él.

Mi llanto se intensificó, aunque no aprecié ni un ápice de compasión en mi prometido. Siempre andaba cegado por su arrogancia. Súbitamente, me agarró fuertemente y me besó apasionadamente. Sus labios tenían un gusto terriblemente amargo. Permanecí rígida mientras él continuaba degustando descaradamente mis labios. Daba la sensación de que me estaba succionando el alma.

Recorrió mi espalda desesperadamente con sus manos. Bebió de mi boca poseído por una sed insaciable. Resultaba un gesto tosco y vulgar, como si yo resultara insignificante. Como si hubiera olvidado que me amaba. Pude distinguir la enorme diferencia entre Link y Frederick: Link me trataba con dulzura. Él siempre tenía miedo de lastimarme o disgustarme. Me trataba con una delicadeza sobrenatural, como si estuviera hecha del cristal más frágil. Para él, era la más hermosa criatura sobre la faz del mundo. Frederick, no obstante, parecía preocuparse por saciar sus propios deseos. Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, pensé en el fuerte deseo de que mi amado héroe me rescatara del infierno en el que había caído.


	13. Capítulo 13: Desahogo

**DESAHOGO**

-No, gracias- respondí con hastío y en una fracción de segundo me aparté de ella y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Suspiré cansado al mismo tiempo que me recostaba en la pared. Ya era la quinta que venía a visitarme en lo que llevaba de semana. Desde que volví a Ordon todos me presionaron para desvelar el motivo de mi regreso. Tuve que contarles la verdad a medias: que mi novia me había abandonado por otro hombre, con el que, posteriormente, contraería matrimonio.

Moy me intentó consolar diciéndome que acabaría superándolo, aunque ya había perdido las esperanzas. Resultaba en vano olvidarla. Por mucho que insistiera en dejar a un lado mis sentimientos, éstos parecían no querer irse.

Quería odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, maldecir su nombre y su figura, alejarme de la trampa que me tendía en forma de beso, acallar los dulces susurros que retumbaban en mis oídos, borrar de mi mente su triste mirada... Pero mi corazón se negaba a ello. Seguía amándola con vehemencia y,a cada crepúsculo que en el cielo se plasmaba, mi amor crecía a la vez que sufría por haberla perdido. Nunca podría apagar la llama que en mi interior se encendía por ella. Por cada suspiro de amor sentía como mil flechas traspasaban mi pecho... y eso me mataba por dentro.

Corrió la voz por todo el pueblo de que había vuelto y , además, que estaba soltero. La primera en presentarse en mi casa fue Ilia, ofreciéndome consuelo y afecto. Yo sabía a la perfección qué tipo de consuelo quería darme, y lo rechacé de inmediato. Me espantaba esa idea solo de pensarla. Después de eso, fueron diferentes mujeres las que acudieron a mi casa a altas horas de la noche para lo mismo, y a todas renunciaba. Escuché a través de la puerta como se iba, y suspiré una vez más. Antes de que pudiera retirarme, alguien golpeó la puerta. No podía creer que la chica hubiera dado la vuelta para intentar convencerme. Al borde de la exasperación, abrí la puerta a la vez que decía:

\- Lo siento, pero ya te he dicho que no voy a...

\- Hola, Link.

Se trataba de Moy que sonreía amablemente.

\- Perdona, Moy, pensaba que eras otra persona.

\- Sé a quién te refieres; acabo de cruzarme con ella.

Con un gesto le invité a pasar. Nos sentamos en el sofá y Moy comenzó a hablar.

\- Link, tenemos que hablar de lo que te pasa.

Inmediatamente me puse pálido. Moy era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido, pero no quería compartir nada más que la información que les había dado ya. Bajé la cabeza, clavé la vista en el suelo de madera y respondí:

\- Moy, no...

\- Cállate y déjame hablar- frunció el ceño e hizo que le prestara atención- No puedes seguir hundiéndote de esta forma, Link. Sé que es duro para ti lo que ella te hizo y te comprendo,pero tienes que pasar página y seguir adelante. Tienes que buscar a una persona que verdaderamente te ame. Estoy absolutamente convencido de que hay alguna dama perfecta para ti que te hará inmensamente feliz; solamente tienes que buscarla.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga para encontrarla? ¿Acostarme con todas las mujeres que se presentan en mi puerta hasta que encuentre la que, según dices, me hará feliz?- había elevado el tono y eso pareció incomodar a Moy- ¿Crees que llevando ese estilo de vida seré más feliz? ¿Y qué encontraré al amor de mi vida?

\- Yo no digo eso, pero podrías darles una oportunidad. Podrías intentar conocerlas mejor. Cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido sea el amor de tu vida y la hayas rechazado.

\- ¿De verdad crees que cualquiera de ellas puede serlo? Solo me buscan por mi físico, ni siquiera les importa que tenga el corazón destrozado.

\- No creo que a todas les importe solo tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Tú crees, Moy?- me incorporé de un salto y le dirigí una mirada indignada- De todas formas, todas ellas me dan igual; todas las mujeres de este mundo me dan igual. Solamente hubo una que amé hasta perder la cabeza, y no creo que pueda haber otra que la reemplace.

La última frase había adquirido un tono entristecido. Moy levantó y puso su mano en mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme. Me permití rememorar su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa, sus profundos ojos y su dulce voz, lo que hizo que volviera a abrirse la herida de mi alma.

\- Nunca me hablaste de cómo era ella.

\- Ella...- se me quebró la voz.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Su vago recuerdo me lastimaba. Empecé a hiperventilar. Recordaba los besos tan dulces que me regalaron sus labios y las suaves caricias que me otorgaron sus manos. El dolor resurgió dispuesto a arrastrarme hasta lo más profundo de mi perdición.

\- Link, tranquilízate por favor...

Salí disparado de allí y me monté sobre Epona, que relinchó asustada. La espoleé con fuerza y, cuando quise percatarme de la situación, estaba a las afueras de Ordon.

No iba a tomar las riendas de mis acciones aquella vez. Me dejaría llevar por mi desesperación de curar la herida de mi alma. En mi mente retumbaba la melodía de su voz llamándome. Definitivamente me había vuelto loco. Tras un rato cabalgando llegué a Kakariko. Frené a Epona en seco y me bajé de ella. Tenía en mente mi próximo destino, y no dudé ni un segundo en dirigirme hacia él. Cuando entré en el lugar, lo primero que dije fue:  
\- Necesito una copa.

Salí de la taberna tambaleándome. Me encontraba mareado y con náuseas. Mi intención había sido desahogarme bebiendo, sin embargo, se me había ido de las manos. Había alcanzado un elevado estado de ebriedad.

A duras penas conseguí cruzar el pueblo. No obstante, acabé cayéndome al suelo. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran los momentos que viví junto a la mujer que más había amado, que tanto había procurado olvidar pero que había acabado atesorándolos como mi bien más preciado. Sentí cómo la angustia y el dolor me devoraban con ferocidad. Sumándole los efectos negativos del alcohol, me sentía peor que nunca.

A lo lejos divisé una figura borrosa que se acercaba rápidamente. Llegó a mi encuentro y me agarró. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarme, aún así tuvo que sostenerme en brazos. No sabía quién era, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para defenderme si me agredía. Percibí como me llamaba, pero las palabras resbalaban en mi lengua. Cargó conmigo y me montó sobre el caballo y, posteriormente, se subió él. Vomité sobre la hierba y jadeé mareado. El misterioso hombre espoleó a su caballo y partió hacia un rumbo desconocido.

El desconocido terminando frenando su montura frente a mi casa. No me dejé ayudar por él y bajé por mi propia cuenta, lo que acabó con una estrepitosa caída. Otra persona acudió a ayudarme a incorporarme.

-¿Link?- era una voz femenina.

Aquella voz me recordó a la de mi amada princesa. Se apoderó de mí la voraz necesidad de abrazarla, de sentirla a mi lado. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla sin fin. Las voces de ella se intensificaron, y ahora me pedían auxilio. La escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente. Clamaba su amor y su afecto al borde de la locura.

\- Zelda...

\- Link, soy Ilia- respondió preocupada.

\- Link, tranquilo, te vas a poner bien- reconocí la voz de Moy.

Vomité de nuevo y me percaté del sudor frío que empapaba mi cuerpo. Me zafé de los brazos que me sostenían y fui avanzando hacia la nada arrastrándome sobre mis rodillas.

\- Zelda, mi amor... Vuelve... Te necesito...

\- ¡Link!- gritaron las dos voces al unísono.

Me sentía morir de la forma más tortuosa y truculenta que un hombre hubiera podido experimentar. El amor que me provocaba apuñalaba mi corazón. Las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro. Con la voz quebrada seguía llamándola.

\- Zelda, bésame... abrázame... consuélame... no me dejes morir...

\- Link, por favor, cálmate.

\- Mi amor, mi vida, mi princesa, mi firmamento entero... Te amo...

\- En serio, tranquilízate o va a ser peor.

\- Mi amor...

Me agarraron por los brazos y tiraron de mí con fuerza. Me dejé arrastrar por ellos, pero yo no paré de hablar.

\- Si hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarme al Consejo... Si hubiera tenido el valor de luchar por ti y no dejarte en manos de él...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fui un ingenuo al creer que podría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo...

\- No...

\- Perdóname, Zelda, por haberte amado y destruido...

Entonces perdí la consciencia y todo se volvió negro.


	14. Capítulo 14 Destino

**CAPÍTULO 14: DESTINO**

 _Su rostro estaba pálido en su totalidad y ya apenas podía respirar. Sus ojos se mostraban vacíos y muertos. Yaciendo en su lecho de muerte, la vida se había escapado de su cuerpo. Aun después de todo el sufrimiento que había padecido, había sacado fuerzas para decirme: "Link, me estoy muriendo… No dejes que nuestras almas mueran"._

Lo primero que hice nada más despertarme fue llevarme la mano a la frente. Un dolor agudo me incomodaba. Mi vista tardó en adaptarse a la iluminación de la estancia. Analicé mi entorno detenidamente. Estaba tumbado sobre un sofá algo desgastado. En la chimenea solo quedaban las cenizas de lo que había sido un fuego. Todo me resultaba familiar: la casa de Moy. Me incorporé lentamente para recostarme en el respaldo del sofá. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca y me la froté procurando aliviar mi dolor. Alcé la cabeza y clavé la mirada en la puerta. Me topé con él cuando estaba dejando en el suelo una caja.

\- Buenos días.

Y ahí estaba mi anfitrión. Moy avanzó con parsimonia hasta sentarse conmigo en el sofá. No articulé palabra ni tampoco le dirigí la mirada. Hubo un silencio bastante molesto en el que Moy se dedicó a escudriñarme con los ojos. Cuando se hartó de la situación decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron de golpe. La desesperación, Kakariko, los mareos y vómitos, las súplicas, las lágrimas y Zelda. Había abandonado la razón y había actuado de una forma muy mediocre. Había revelado la identidad de mi amor perdido y había acabado con la poca dignidad que conservaba. Desvié la mirada, ruborizado, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Moy, y respondí:

\- Avergonzado.

Moy suspiró hondo y apoyó su mano en mi hombro. Viré la vista para volver a fijar la atención en él. No había ninguna señal de enfado ni decepción en su rostro: solamente tenía una expresión seria y a la vez preocupada.

\- Debiste contarme la verdad- dijo con un tono amable.

\- Y aun así no te la he contado toda.

Le relaté todo lo que había sucedido desde que la conocí en aquella torre durante el gobierno de Ganondorf hasta la noche anterior a nuestra conversación. Refrescar las memorias de nuestro pasado juntos profundizó más en la herida de mi corazón, aunque ya no me importaba. Había asimilado que nunca sería capaz de recuperarla, que era mejor dejarla marchar. Tiempo atrás la había culpado de que nuestra historia terminara con un trágico desenlace, sin embargo, habiéndolo meditado durante los últimos meses, llegué a la conclusión de que ella había sido la víctima… y yo el canalla que la destrozó el corazón.

No debí enamorarme de ella, y mucho menos arrastrarla conmigo hasta el abismo. La noche en la que la rescaté de la tormenta y me confesó sus sentimientos tendría que haberla rechazado. Jamás debí entablar una amistad con ella. Habría sido mejor que no me hubiera armado caballero y quedarme en Ordon siendo un simple pastor de cabras. Me había comportado como un verdadero inútil al haberme subyugado a la belleza de sus ojos, esos dos irises azules y extensos como el océano que me habían atrapado y que había prometido devolver a la vida. Fui un inepto al tener esperanzas cuando quedaba claro de que un humilde e insignificante plebeyo podía llegar a casarse con la soberana de Hyrule.

Moy me observó intrigado. En cierta parte tenía que adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Él me había criado como si fuera su propio hijo, me había enseñado a manejar la espada y conocía todos mis secretos. No había nadie más en el mundo que me conociera tanto como Moy, y seguro que era consciente de la situación por la que estaba pasando. Tras unos segundos más de silencio respondió:

\- No fue culpa tuya, Link. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

\- He matado la poca felicidad que le quedaba. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

\- No digas eso- Moy se inclinó hacia mí- Ella todavía te necesita.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer contra el príncipe? ¿Qué puedo hacer contra el Consejo?

\- Salvarla.

Pensé que Moy estaba diciéndolo en broma, pero él nunca bromearía con algo tan serio. Ya la había salvado antes, cuando Ganondorf se apoderó de su reino. Me enfrenté a mil peligros y arriesgué mi vida mil veces más por ella. No obstante, esto era distinto. No sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- Moy, yo ya no soy un héroe- contesté con cierto hastío. La conversación empezaba a desagradarme.

\- El espíritu del Héroe aún late en tu interior. Por mucho que lo niegues, la Trifuerza del Valor seguirá siendo tuya. Y ése es el vínculo que te une con el espíritu de Hylia. Es tu destino amarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Me sorprendió ver que Moy conocía la leyenda del Héroe y la diosa Hylia. Un amor que se vio truncado y que renacería cada vez que el mal resurgiera en el reino, perdurando durante siglos y milenios. Sabía que esa leyenda hablaba también de Zelda y yo, de cómo somos la continuación del amor entre el Héroe e Hylia. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y enterré la cara entre mis manos. Dejé escapar sutiles lágrimas y sollozos y desahogué todo el dolor acumulado. Sentí la mano consoladora de Moy en mi hombro.

\- Zelda… Soy un cobarde…

\- Puedes acabar con tu sufrimiento si dejas de esconderte en casa. Si lo deseas con todo tu corazón podrás rescatarla a tiempo.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿No ves que no puedo desafiar a la ley?! – exclamé, irritado- ¡Soy un maldito cobarde que no tiene suficiente valor como para siquiera mirar a la cara a la mujer que le rompió el corazón!

Estallé en lágrimas y me dejé abrazar por Moy, el cual tenía una expresión dolida. La idea de salvarla se me hacía sumamente tentadora, pero no sabía cómo llevarla a cabo. Había demasiados obstáculos que no podría superar. En ese momento entró alguien en la casa e interrumpió mis sollozos. Era Iván, el hijo de Moy.

\- Pues manda a ese puñado de vejestorios amargados a la porra y destrózale la cara a ese bastardo de Frederick. Ninguno de ellos es dueño de tu vida, ni de la vida de la princesa. Eres un caballero de Hyrule, el Héroe Elegido por las Diosas, y siempre me decías que nunca te rindes. Luchaste por Zelda cuando los monstruos invadieron Hyrule. Entrenaste día y noche para estar a su lado. La protegiste de todos los males que pudieron acecharla. Si todas esas veces saliste victorioso, esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente. Hazlo por el amor que te pertenece.

Tenía toda la razón, yo nunca me rendía. Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez iba a hacerlo? No iba a dejar que nadie me detuviera. Iría a por ella y me la llevaría lejos de todos los males que la atormentaba. Me levanté de un salto, giré sobre mí mismo y dije:

\- Yo nunca me rindo.

Tras el gesto de aprobación de Moy me dirigí rumbo hacia la ciudadela. Rumbo hacia mi destino.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a adentrarme en el castillo. Había soldados en todas las esquinas armados hasta los dientes. Me hallaba frente al enorme portón que cerraba el castillo. Dos guardias lo custodiaban y me observaban con desconfianza. Finalmente, concebí un plan que probablemente me ayudaría a entrar en el castillo. Avancé con paso firme hasta los guardias, aunque por dentro los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?- preguntó uno frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vengo a ver a Sir Greymond, el capitán de la Guardia Real. Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con él.

Fui a cruzar la puerta, pero la lanza del otro guardia se interpuso en mi camino.

\- Lo siento pero no podemos dejarte pasar así por las buenas.

Me había quedado bloqueado y no sabía cómo disimular. Los nervios empezaron a delatarme y los guardias no eran tontos; se acabarían percatando de mi tapadera.

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Link!

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente, sobresaltado de ver quién me había llamado. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un par de enérgicas palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Capitán!- respondieron los guardias al unísono.

\- Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Cuánto tiempo, Sir Link.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hice, vi la gran oportunidad que se me presentaba ante mis narices.

\- Vengo a verle, capitán. Tengo que comentarle un par de cosas importantes.

\- Pues entonces ven conmigo. Y ya sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenido.

Los guardias, todavía atónitos, nos dejaron pasar. En cuanto entramos en el castillo, el capitán y yo comenzamos a charlar animadamente. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto lo había echado de menos; había sido un gran amigo para mí. Sin embargo, cuando se distrajo un segundo para mandar órdenes a unos caballeros novatos, me escabullí por los pasillos con sumo sigilo.

Recorrí los laberínticos pasillos en busca de los aposentos de Zelda. Todo seguía igual a cuando me largué: el mismo decorado lujoso de siempre. Sentí a lo lejos la voz del príncipe Frederick, mi enemigo acérrimo, y tuve que contener las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él para no ser descubierto. Me oculté tras unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y pude verle por una rendija. Seguía con el aire soberbio y altivo de siempre. Me aseguré varias veces de que se había alejado antes de salir de mi escondite.

Conseguí llegar al dormitorio de Zelda sin ser visto ni perseguido. Fui a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, pero me detuve. Titubeé de si franquear la puerta. No sabía con qué me encontraría tras ella. A lo mejor ella era feliz junto a su prometido. A lo mejor estaba resignada conmigo y no querría escucharme. O incluso puede que no estuviera. Tal situación me recordó a aquella vez que hablamos. Dudé de si abrir la puerta y hacer frente a lo que ocurriría. Esta vez no acabaría de la misma manera, no obstante. No iba a permitirlo.

Giré cuidadosamente la puerta y me adentré en la habitación. La encontré sentada en el borde de su cama, con el rostro demacrado y la mirada perdida. Sus ojos mostraban un dolor y una frialdad indescriptibles. Había cambiado totalmente, pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de ella. Un escalofrío sacudió todo mi cuerpo y mi alma se encogió sobremanera. Hacía tanto que no la veía que ya su imagen se plasmaba borrosa en mis pensamientos. Allí estaba mi dulce princesa, la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo, y no la dejaría escapar una vez más. Deshice el nudo que había en mi garganta y reuní todo mi valor para decir:

\- Zelda…

Ella clavó sus pupilas en mí y me observó confusa. Escudriñó cada centímetro de mi ser, incluso llegué a sentir como si sus ojos penetraran en lo más oculto de mi alma. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus pómulos y lloró en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra. Me puse ante ella, con el deseo infinito de curar sus heridas, apaciguar su dolor, ver su sonrisa. Envolví su mejor con un movimiento delicado de mi mano. Hice que se levantara y con el brazo que me quedaba libre rodeé su cintura. Sentir de nuevo la calidez de su cuerpo despertó en mí algo que había creído muerto: esperanza. Comencé a llorar sigilosamente, como ella. No podía dejarla marchar… ya después de esto no.

\- Link…- suspiró débilmente.

\- No llores más, mi amor. No sabes lo que me duele verte sufrir.

Zelda dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo, sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Limpié sus lágrimas con suaves caricias y la mecí cariñosamente entre mis brazos. Ella acomodó sus manos en mi pecho. Me dejé reconfortar por su contacto, sintiendo mi corazón latir de nuevo. Tenerla otra vez junto a mí me hizo sentir vivo. Aunque aún no había solucionado todo, pero estaba a un paso de recuperarla.

\- Zelda, mi vida, no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

\- Oh, Link…

\- Sé que estás prometida con otro hombre y que el Consejo lo apoya… pero aún no ha terminado mi lucha. Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Te necesito…- su voz se quebró y conmovió cada una de mis entrañas.

Había aguantado ya mucho tiempo sin su cercanía. No soportaba esperar más. Me aproximé a su rostro y tomé suavemente su mentón. Sus ojos, suplicantes, me recordaron la promesa que tiempo ha me hice la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron: que haría lo imposible por devolverles la felicidad. Imprimí mis labios en los suyos con infinita ternura, y pude sentir una chispa que activó mi alma. Tan dulces, tan suaves, tan maravillosos, tan inalcanzables… Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no caer de rodillas al suelo, fascinado por volver a probar sus labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los había disfrutado que ya había olvidado las miles de sensaciones que me hacían experimentar. La amaba tanto que sería capaz de dar mi vida con tal de alejarla de todos los males que la atormentaban.

Nos separamos lentamente y, nada más hacerlo, extrañé el tacto de sus labios. Pero no podía perder el tiempo; tenía que actuar rápido.

\- Link, te amo tanto… Nunca quise dejarte ir…

\- Lo sé, Zelda, yo tampoco quise, pero no tuvimos opción.

\- No quiero que te vayas otra vez…

Reavivaron sus lágrimas y eso me rompió el corazón. No me marcharía otra vez. No la abandonaría de nuevo. Quería que el amor entre el Héroe e Hylia perviviera para siempre. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndola la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz del mundo.

\- Cásate conmigo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La pillé tan de sorpresa que tardó aún más que antes en reaccionar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a temblar.

\- Huyamos de Hyrule y vayámonos muy lejos. Te llevaré a donde me pidas y dedicaré toda mi vida a hacerte plenamente feliz, apartados de Frederick, del Consejo y de todo aquel que se niegue a aceptar nuestro amor.

\- No puede ser…

\- Concédeme el honor de casarme contigo.

Y, por primera vez en muchos meses, tras pasar por tanto sufrimiento, contemplé reflejado en sus ojos aquel brillo que había anhelado dolorosamente, por el que había peleado y por el que combatiría en mil batallas solo para despertarlo… felicidad. Una amplia y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por primera vez entre tantos tormentos supe que nada podría vencernos. El alma del Héroe amaba a la diosa, y la de Hylia amaba a su guerrero. Su amor había perdurado durante siglos, y nunca perecería.

\- Acepto…


	15. Capítulo 15: Juicio por combate

**CAPÍTULO 15: JUICIO POR COMBATE**

 **Zelda´s P.O.V.**

Era increíble que estuviera pasando eso. Había decidido abandonar a mi reino para casarme con amado. Cierta parte de mí prestaba atención a la canción de mi conciencia culpándome de mi egoísmo. La otra parte, sin embargo, sabía que nada malo le podría pasar a Hyrule sin mí. Nunca me perteneció, aunque mi título lo contradijera. Siempre estuvo en las manos del Consejo. Mi imagen, mi personalidad y mis decisiones siempre fueron manipuladas para su beneficio y, supuestamente, el del reino. No me dejaron otra opción. Si estaba escapando de mi deber era porque no soportaría más la vida que me habían obligado a tener.

Link me agarraba del brazo y me guiaba por los pasillos del castillo, evitando cruzarse con cualquiera. A pesar de su aspecto seguro y centrado en su objetivo, percibía cómo la tensión le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Los guardias hacían ronda por el interior del castillo cada hora punta y los sirvientes pululaban de un lado a otro obedeciendo a sus labores. Y hay que añadir que el capitán de la Guardia real estaría buscando a Link después de haberse escabullido para ir a mi encuentro.

Link se detuvo al borde de una esquina y asomó cautelosamente la cabeza. Analizó rápidamente la situación: ya no quedaba mucho hasta la puerta.

\- Bueno, este es el plan- susurró- ve a puerta e infórmales a los guardias de que vas a dar un paseo a los jardines. Yo saldré por la ventana más cercana y me reuniré contigo fuera. Luego reduciremos a los guardias de la salida que da a las calles y huiremos de aquí montados en Epona. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Insegura, miré a Link a los ojos y todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon. Tuve por un instante la sensación de que, unidos, seríamos invencibles. Le dediqué una nerviosa sonrisa y asentí enérgicamente. Él tomó mi mano, la besó tiernamente y la estrechó para darme su ánimo.

\- Entonces adelante.

Poco a poco, me fui apartando de él y extrañé el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, que me envolvía y me daba seguridad. A cada paso que daba mi alma se encogía y los nervios sacudían mi corazón. Me planté frente a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta. Les fulminé con una mirada altiva e intimidante, con la intención de aclararles mi autoridad. Surtió efecto en unos de ellos. El otro no se inmutó, se limitó a impedirme el paso y a preguntarme:

\- ¿A dónde vais, mi señora?

Hice acopio de todo mi coraje para evitar delatarme con mi nerviosismo y contesté:

\- Voy a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Hice ademán de franquear la salida, pero los guardias me bloquearon el paso.

\- Debería ir acompañada por un escolta, mi señora, para que cuide de vos.

Me ofendí bastante ante un impedimento tan absurdo como ese. Ese tipo de "condiciones" eran a los que estaba sometida hasta para ir a la biblioteca a leer. No me dejaban tranquila ni en mi propio hogar.

\- No creo que necesite un "escolta" para sentarme en uno de los bancos de piedra ni para mirar los árboles de mi jardín. Sé cuidarme yo solita.

Acabé pasando entre los guardias y ellos no me lo impidieron. Fui directa a la ventana más cercana a la salida. Esperé impacientemente bajo la ventana… y Link no aparecía. ¿Habría salido por otra ventana y me estaría buscando? ¿O tal vez lo habían descubierto?

Comencé a preocuparme. Inmediatamente regresé al interior, sin que me detuvieran los guardias para cuestionarme, y me encaminé hacia la ventana donde había estado esperando fuera. Cuando llegué, un vuelco me dio el corazón. Todas mis dudas desaparecieron; la espada de Frederick, temeraria y reluciente, retenía el cuello de Link.

\- Hola, cariño- vomitó el príncipe, indignado.

\- ¡Link!

Mi cuerpo en su totalidad temblaba de puro terror. Link estaba desarmado e inmovilizado. El filo de la muerte rozaba su piel. Los músculos de su cuello estaban rígidos y tensos. Frederick estaba acompañado por dos guardias: los mismos del portón. Sentí la presencia de otros dos guardias detrás de mí, La sonrisa del príncipe era malévola y retorcida, al igual que su oscuro corazón. Si empezaba una pelea, estaría en considerable desventaja, así que opté por usar la palabra.

\- Retira tu espada y déjale tranquilo.

\- Veo que te lo has estado pasando de maravilla. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No te lo voy a volver a repetir: retira tu espada y déjale tranquilo.

\- Primero quiero que me cuentes a dónde ibas con tu amigo.

Le dio a Link un puntapié en el talón e hizo que se desequilibrara y cayera de rodillas al suelo. Mantuvo su espada en la misma posición, amenazando quitarle la vida de un tajo. Link me miró fijamente y, con una mirada, transmitió más de lo que haría con palabras. "No digas nada. No termines de delatarte". Se refería a que no debían saber que quería escapar de Hyrule. Si hablaba, Link pagaría las consecuencias. Si no lo hacía, era probable que también.

\- ¿No quieres decirle a tu futuro esposo la verdad? Si vamos a casarnos no podemos ocultarnos secretos.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no permitiría que pronunciara una sola palabra. Tenía que ayudar a Link. No podía perderlo una vez más.

\- ¿No quieres contarle a todos el error que has cometido? Vamos, querida, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Pretendía dejarme en evidencia delante de los guardias y, posteriormente, delante de todo el reino. Estaba disfrutando provocándome de esa manera. Me guardaba rencor por no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos.

\- No he cometido ningún error. Eres tú el que se ha equivocado.

Cambió de expresión como quien cambia de camisa: pasó de malvada a rabiosa. Le había desafiado… y eso le había ofendido.

\- Entonces, si no has hecho nada malo, no te importará que lo diga. No te importará que todos sepan que has engañado a tu prometido con un asqueroso pastor que apesta a bosque.

Rememoré el perfume que desprendía Link: olía a bosque, eso era cierto, pero era un olor agradable y embriagador, que, cuando lo respiraba, me hacía sentir que caminaba libre entre los árboles. No era como el insoportable hedor a vino que desprendía Frederick cuando había fiestas en el castillo.

\- Y tampoco te molestará que diga que pretendías huir con él y abandonar el reino a su suerte.

Deslizó el filo de su espada por el cuello de Link, produciéndole un corte que, en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a manar un hilo de sangre. Link permaneció inmutable. Mi temor ya era visible a los ojos de cualquiera.

\- Yo no te he engañado. Tú me has empujado a hacerlo.

\- ¡Cállate, malnacida, y deja de acusarme de tu delito!- vociferó, rojo de ira- ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Con un gesto de su mano ordenó a los guardias que me apresaran. Por mucho que intenté zafarme ellos no me soltaron.

\- ¡Encerradla en los calabozos! ¡Que no escape!

Fui alejándome siendo arrastrada por los guardias. Aquellos dos caballeros prometieron el día que ingresaron en la Guardia serme leales y defenderme en cualquier circunstancia. La traición era algo que realmente dolía. Antes de girar en la esquina, observé a Link. Contemplaba destrozado cómo me marchaba. Frederick asestó un golpe con el mango de su espada en la cabeza de Link y lo dejó inconsciente.

El frío del calabozo calaba hasta el último de mis huesos. Las cadenas que me aprisionaban provocaban incómodas rozaduras en mis muñecas. Cautiva en aquella celda no tenía escapatoria. Me dediqué a llorar durante un largo rato, lamentándome por el fatal destino de mi amado y por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de vivir plenamente feliz. Ni siquiera sabía si Link sobreviviría tras haber infringido la ley. Mi mente imaginó montones de formas de ejecución: ahorcado, decapitado, devorado por las bestias… Cada una me aterrorizaba más que la anterior. Distintas formas de sufrimiento para mi amado. Mi corazón se asfixiaba por la angustia. La idea de que Link moriría por algo tan honorable e inocente que era el amor hacia su dama alimentaba a mi conciencia. Yo misma le he conducido hasta su sentencia de muerte. ¿Y para qué? Para intentar aferrarme al único pilar que sostenía mi alma.

No me percaté de la figura que me vigilaba desde la penumbra hasta que se acercó a los barrotes de mi prisión. Conocía bastante a la persona que me estaba observando. Tal vez podría a ayudarme a salvar la vida de Link.

\- ¡Capitán Greymond!

No recibí respuesta alguna. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua de piedra. En su mirada había una pizca de compasión por la pobre muchacha que sollozaba entre las rejas. El resto de su mirada escrutaba mi alma, buscando en lo más recóndito de ésta. Algo me decía que no me iba a tener mucha simpatía.

\- Tiene que ayudarme a salir de aquí, capitán. Por favor, sáqueme de este sitio.

\- Vos… vos erais la mujer de la que Link se había enamorado.

Me quedé totalmente perpleja. Link llegó a comentarle sobre sus sentimientos al capitán, pero no le confesó la identidad de su amada, para protegerla. No habría que ser una mente erudita para saber que el capitán apreciaba mucho a Link. Había sido su aprendiz más diestro. Podría decir que incluso lo consideraba como al hijo que nunca tuvo. A Greymond le afectó la partida de su aprendiz; lo pude ver en la ausencia de su característico buen humor. Iba a ser difícil que me ayudara.

\- Ayúdeme, por favor. No quiero perder más tiempo. Libéreme.

\- Vos le empujasteis a la perdición.

\- Yo no…

\- Le hicisteis creer que había una posibilidad de permanecer con vos, y sabíais que no sería así.

\- Por favor, capitán…

\- Y ahora regresa para morir por culpa de su inmadurez.

\- ¡Nooo!

Me tapé los oídos con las palmas de mis manos y me derrumbé. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Sus palabras eran como un puñal que ahondaba en mi dolor. Había hecho daño a Link y, por lo tanto, a él también. No le reprochaba que me odiara, pero eso no significara que pudiera hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Dígame una cosa, capitán: ¿Acaso yo no tengo el mismo derecho que vos a amar a quien quiera? ¿Acaso no tengo el mismo derecho que vos de tomar mis propias elecciones? ¿Tengo algún solo derecho- se me quebró la voz- portando esta corona que me otorga el poder sobre todos? ¿Por qué, entonces, si soy la soberana de este reino, tengo menos libertad que cualquiera de mis súbditos?

Greymond empezaba a mostrar piedad de mi pobre alma. La verdad le había sido ocultada, tanto a él como al resto de los habitantes de Hyrule. Quienes gobernaban mi reino eran ellos, no yo.

\- Mi amor por Link no ha sido un simple entretenimiento en mi aburrida existencia. Fue mi esperanza de poder cambiar mi futuro. El Consejo real y Frederick me lo arrebataron, como si me hubieran despojado de mi corazón. Lloré todos y cada uno de las noches que pasé sin sus brazos reconfortándome, sin su consuelo y sin los ánimos que me daba para seguir adelante. Me culpé una y otra vez por convertirlo en un desgraciado. Nunca supe que volvería a verlo, hasta que apareció en la puerta de mis aposentos, llegando a creer que era un espejismo, una ilusión mía.

\- Princesa…

\- Ya no me importan mis derechos; me importa más la vida de Link. Por eso quiero ir a salvarle. Prefiero pasar el resto de mis días sabiendo que le rompí el corazón y anhelándole dolorosamente que lamentándome por ser la causante de su muerte.

El capitán se conmovió sobremanera, y dio prueba de ello derramando sus lágrimas. Impactaba ver tan frágil y vulnerable la imponente figura del capitán de la Guardia. Sin embargo, no duró mucho su llanto. Se enjugó las lágrimas, se calmó y dijo:

\- Hagamos lo que haga falta para impedirlo.

No pude hacer más que agradecérselo con una amplia sonrisa.

Logramos esquivar a los guardias sin ningún percance. Habiendo recuperado, mi florete, Greymond y yo llegamos hasta nuestro destino: el patio de los caballeros. Allí era donde había dicho Greymond que tenían a Link. Había una muchedumbre inusual en el patio. Sirvientes, caballeros, doncellas, mozos de cuadras… todos observaban el espectáculo que se había generado en el centro del patio. No fui una menos que miró lo que tanto había atraído a la gente. Solo pude expresar mi horror ante la escena que hallé con un grito estremecedor, que recorrió todos los rincones del patio y salió a las calles de la ciudadela. Un líquido carmesí bañaba el suelo, salpicando las piedras que componían el pavimento. Frederick sostenía un amenazante látigo en su mano. Link jadeaba encadenado a un oxidado poste de metal. Su espalda desnuda mostraba los cortes y heridas que lo estaban castigando.

\- ¡Link!

Corrí desesperada hasta él. Nadie se molestó en apresarme, todo lo contrario, la gente se apartaba para facilitarme el camino hasta llegar a él. A pesar de su respiración entrecortada y de que temblaba violentamente, no parecía estar completamente consciente; estaba bastante aturdido. No soportaba verlo en tal estado.

\- Link, estoy aquí…

Acaricié su pelo, empapado de sudor, y observé la mancha de sangre que rodeaba la herida provocada por la espada de su torturador. En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y el látigo de Frederick impactó en la espalda de Link. Del susto me eché para atrás, pero sin distanciarme mucho. Link gimió de dolor. Agonizando y sin fuerzas, Link clamó:

\- ¡Zelda!

Mi alma se rompía en mil pedazos. Frederick lo estaba torturando a base de flagelaciones. Su propósito era hacerlo padecer hasta que no resistiera más.

\- Vaya, vaya, querida- intervino Frederick- así que has decidido unirte a la fiesta- descarga otro latigazo en la espalda de Link, que provoca que se encoja y suelte un aullido de dolor- Esto es lo que has logrado incumpliendo la ley. Y esto es lo que este bastardo merece por atreverse a tocarte.

Lo flagela una vez más y esta vez su grito se rompe al ser liberado. Ya no sentía miedo o dolor por lo que estaba pasando. Tanto me habían hecho padecer que me estaba volviendo inmune. Ahora sentía rabia. Despertó en mí un deseo de venganza, de devolverles el mismo sufrimiento al príncipe engreído y a cada uno de los canallas del maldito Consejo. Se me ocurrió una idea de llevar todo eso a cabo. Era arriesgada, desde luego, pero no me iba a rendir hasta ejecutarla.

\- Exijo un juicio por combate.

\- ¿En serio?- se burló Frederick, aunque notaba cierta sorpresa y un poco de miedo- ¿te vas a arriesgar a eso?

\- Ni siquiera habéis tenido la decencia de concederle un juicio para que pueda defenderse. Además, no te tengo miedo.

\- No te engañes, querida; en el fondo sabes que me tienes miedo- no iba a intimidarme con sus absurdas provocaciones.

\- Se luchará por un claro objetivo: la liberación de Link o la vuestra.

\- ¡¿La nuestra?!

El patio se llenó súbitamente de murmullos y exclamaciones por parte del gentío. Me deleité del hermoso paisaje compuesto por los rostros pálidos del Consejo y la estupefacción de Frederick. Por muy imponentes y poderosos que siempre pretendían aparentar, no eran más que un par de ratas asustadizas. Ahora sabían lo que era el miedo de verdad y les iba a hacer pagar por todo el daño que nos habían causado a Link y a mí.

\- Está bien- aceptó Frederick- Decido ser yo mismo el defensor de la ley y la justicia.

Su exageración revolvió mis tripas y me entraron náuseas. Estaba convencida de antemano de que se presentaría él para fardar y sacar a la luz su enorme ego. El capitán se puso a mi lado, más decidido que nunca, y dijo:

\- Pues yo seré el defensor de la princesa y de Sir Link.

\- No, Sir Greymond- interrumpí su intervención. Esto era algo que no le incumbía. No podía arriesgar a mi capitán por un asunto que me correspondía a mí- quiero ser yo quien nos defienda.

Más murmullos y sorpresas invadieron el público. Frederick se quedó paralizado. No había visto venir que pudiera enfrentarme a él. Me consideraba una niña frágil y cobarde. Recordé la frase que me decía Link cuando yo misma opinaba eso: "Tienes más valor en tu corazón del que podrías imaginar. Solo tienes que aprender a despertarlo". Había avivado en mi interior la valentía que nunca me atreví a mostrar. Link me salvó a mí y a todo mi reino de la tiranía de Ganondorf. Le debía un rescate.

\- Pues que así sea.

Los dos nos pusimos en guardia, uno frente al otro, u desenvainamos nuestras armas. La flamante espada de Frederick contra mi ágil florete. Un duelo entre el bien y el mal, en el que la vida de Link pendía de un hilo. Fue el capitán el que dio la señal de comienzo del combate. Frederick, como ser cegado por la soberbia que era, empezó a atacarme con potentes movimientos. Mi florete estaba en desventaja con su espada: más peligrosa y más resistente. Debía valerme de mi inteligencia para ganar.

Esquivé sus ataques con gran agilidad, incluso llegué a para algunos interponiendo mi florete. Había visto luchar a Frederick bastantes veces para conocer su estrategia de combate. Atacaba con mucha intensidad al principio, pero se cansaba rápido. Eso hacía que sus movimientos fueran más torpes y fuera más fácil derribarlo. No obstante, me reservaba otra arma por si mi táctica no funcionaba.

Como había predicho, Frederick se empezaba a cansar, y llegó mi turno de contraatacar. Empleé varias fintas y unas cuantas estocadas para empujarle hacia atrás. Él se defendía a duras penas interponiendo su espada. La gente me vitoreaba y admiraba, y eso irritaba al arrogante de mi rival. Luchaba con seguridad, con sed de venganza y con el amor de Link guiando mis movimientos. Si me hubiera estado observando en ese instante habría estado orgulloso de mí. Sin embargo, mis planes se torcieron.

Frederick volvió a atacar y nuestras espadas chocaron. Ambos filos oponían resistencia al otro. La fuerza no es una de mis mayores virtudes, y Frederick se aprovechó de eso empujándome y consiguiendo desarmarme. Envió mi florete muy próximo al poste donde aún seguía Link.

\- Ríndete, Zelda, estás acabada.

Lanzó una estocada en dirección a mi abdomen, dispuesto a vencer el combate y salvar el pellejo, sin embargo, un escudo invisible frenó su espada y Frederick retrocedió sobresaltado. Me quité los guantes y dejé a la vista de todos la marca de la Trifuerza que brillaba en el dorso de mi mano. Perplejo, Frederick farfulló:

\- No puede ser…

\- Todavía no he terminado.

En mis manos surgieron dos esferas blancas que irradiaban luz y las dirigí a mi rival. Él intentó desviarlas con el filo de su espada, y lo único que consiguió fue que ésta se hiciera añicos. Otra esfera de luz le dio en el pecho y lo derribó. Greymond me lanzó mi florete y lo pillé al vuelo. Apunté a su cuello y finalicé el juicio diciendo:

\- He ganado.

Se escucharon gritos de júbilo y eufóricos aplausos. Sentí cómo me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Miré a mi alrededor: mi pueblo me estaba aclamando, mis enemigo me suplicaban misericordia de rodillas y Link estaba a salvo. Había derrotado al mayor de mis tormentos. Ahora nadie me impediría tomar mis propias decisiones.

\- Caballeros, llévense al príncipe Frederick y al Consejo Real a los calabozos. Desatad a Sir Link y ofrézcanle asistencia médica cuanto antes.

Mi voz nunca había sonado tan firme y segura. Los guardias acataron mis órdenes sin oponerse en absoluto y arrestaron a mis enemigos. Desde hace mucho que querían darle su merecido al príncipe y al Consejo. De repente, mis piernas fallaron y aterricé de rodillas en el suelo. Varias doncellas acudieron a atenderme, pero rechacé su ayuda. Me desahogué en lágrimas durante un largo rato, incapaz de asimilar mi victoria, mi liberación y mi compromiso con el héroe que me rescató de las tinieblas.


	16. Epílogo: Renacer

**EPÍLOGO: RENACER**

Alguien acariciaba mi pelo. Sus manos eran suaves y su tacto era sublime y delicado. Desprendía un perfume dulce y agradable. Percibía la calidez de su cuerpo muy cercana. Escuchaba el compás de su respiración y, de vez en cuando, algún suspiro. Unas vendas cubrían la superficie de mi espalda y una especie de ungüento curaba mis heridas. Me provocaba un incómodo escozor, pero nada en comparación con lo doloroso que había sido abrir tales cortes. Yacía boca abajo sobre un grande y mullido colchón y las finas sábanas me abrigaban, envolviéndome en una sensación reconfortante. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que mi alma no estaba tan en paz?

Abrí los ojos con parsimonia, todavía adormilado, y la luz de la estancia me nubló la vista. Me fijé en la figura borrosa que había estado cuidando de mí durante mi descanso. No necesitaba esperar a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la iluminación para reconocerla, y aun así lo hice. Quería contemplarla y admirar la belleza de la que había sido dotada. Allí estaba ella, a mi lado, como soñé tantas veces desde el día que la abandoné, como deseé desde el día en que la conocí. Su sonrisa brillaba como la más hermosa de las estrellas.

\- Zelda, mi amor…

\- Hola, Link…

Su mano había parado de acariciar mi pelo para encontrarse con la mía. Deslizó sus dedos por ella y yo sonreí gratamente. No permití que durara mucho la danza de sus dedos; los entrelacé con los míos con un sutil movimiento. Besé con infinito cariño su mano y la arrimé a mi mejilla para poder absorber de cierta manera su calor.

\- Oh, Zelda, ¿de verdad que eres tú? ¿De verdad que no es un sueño?

\- Soy yo, mi amor. Estoy aquí.

Solté su mano y me apoyé con mis brazos para incorporarme cuidadosamente. Zelda me ayudó a recostarme en la pared, incluso colocó unos cojines para que estuviera más cómodo. Mis heridas se quejaban de la presión que estaban recibiendo, pero no podía preocuparme por eso. Había lagunas en mi mente y debía buscar respuestas. Tenía que saber cómo había acabado ahí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

\- Es una larga historia: resulta que, cuando logré salir de los calabozos, Frederick estaba flagelándote delante de todo el mundo.

\- Recuerdo que, cuando recuperé la consciencia, estaba atado al poste metálico y me habían quitado la camisa. Frederick no dejó que defendiera mis actos; me castigó mientras me insultaba, me escupía y me humillaba. El dolor era insoportable y cada vez iba soportándolo menos. Pensaba que estaba acabado.

Me estremecí al revivir esa experiencia. Me había convencido de que era mi fin, que no escaparía de esta. Y al final lo había hecho. Evidentemente, no lo había hecho por mi propio pie.

\- Llegué hasta el patio, y acudí corriendo a socorrerte- Zelda continuó- Frederick siguió torturándote y burlándose de mí para avergonzarme. Y, sin embargo, yo solo podía prestar atención a tus gritos y tu agonía.

Aferró una de las sábanas y su rostro se ensombreció. Seguía consternada por haberme visto sufrir así. Puse una mano en su hombro y eso la tranquilizó. Prosiguió con su relato.

\- Entonces reté a Frederick a un juicio por combate. Si ganaba el combatiente a favor de Frederick, él y el Consejo podrían juzgarnos como les apeteciera. Si ganaba el nuestro, serían ellos los que estarían a nuestra suerte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Era arriesgado, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de poder salvarte. Frederick quiso defenderse a sí mismo y al Consejo. El capitán Greymond se presentó voluntario para defendernos, pero se lo impedí. Yo me ofrecí para luchar.

Si hubiera estado en condiciones en ese momento, no le habría dejado cometer tal locura. Habría hecho lo imposible para evitar que recibiera un solo rasguño. Pero en parte me sorprendía que hubiera sido tan valiente de haberse enfrentado a él. Arqueé las cejas para comunicarle lo anonadado que estaba.

\- Nos enfrentamos en un duelo de espadas. Yo usé mi florete. Mi técnica no es que sea perfecta, así que elegí emplear mis conocimientos para vencerlo. Cuando creía que iba ganando, él logró desarmarme. Sin embargo- sonrió-sabes que el florete no es mi única arma.

Era cierto. Zelda era portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, que le otorgaba poderes mágicos muy poderosos.

\- ¿Usaste la magia?- pregunté, impresionado.

\- Exacto- asintió satisfactoriamente- Gracias a mi magia conseguí ganar el juicio. Ordené a los guardias que enviaran al príncipe y al Consejo a las mazmorras y que también te atendieran. Ahora mismo esos gusanos deben estar lloriqueando asustados en sus celdas.

\- ¿Y qué será de ellos? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

\- Los enviaré al reino más lejano para que cumplan condena lejos de Hyrule. No quiero que perjudiquen más a mi reino.

Fui analizando con precisión la información recibida. Sin Frederick ni el Consejo Real de por medio, Zelda podía imponer sus propias reglas. Nadie podría decirle lo contario. Todo conectó en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo que eso suponía. Suponía que nada ni nadie ya se interpondrían entre los dos.

\- Eso significa que…

\- Que vamos a convertirnos en marido y mujer.

Mi corazón dio un salto. Lágrimas rodaron por mis pómulos. Mis manos temblaban. Dos sonrisas se dibujaron al unísono en nuestros labios. Ella empezó a sollozar. Se acercó a mi cuerpo y pegó su pecho al mío. Los latidos de mi corazón chocaban con los suyos, fundiéndose en uno solo. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y yo la abracé por la cintura, para atraerla más a mí y sentir su calidez. No tardé mucho en enloquecer con el tacto de su cuerpo, en perderme en la comisura de sus labios, en sumergirme en el océano de sus irises. Éstos relucían de felicidad, como la joya más lujosa de todo Hyrule.

\- Zelda, mi vida, mi princesa, mi estrella... Recuerdo el día en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Ese día me hice una promesa: que les devolvería la alegría y que disiparía todas las sombras que los nublaran. Ese día supe que me había enamorado de ti… y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz.

\- Pero, Link, ¿no tienes miedo de convertirte en el rey de Hyrule? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu título de caballero, a tus amigos de Ordon, a tu antigua vida por mí?

\- Por mi amada renunciaría a eso y a mucho más. Te amo, Zelda, te amo con tanta vehemencia que me siento morir con tan solo verte sonreír.

\- Oh, Link… Te amo tanto…

Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Me estremecí por la emoción que agitaba mi cuerpo. Nunca antes disfruté de sus labios como lo había hecho con ese beso. Me deleité con cada una de las sensaciones que me brindaron. Todo el sufrimiento quedó atrás. Todo eso ya no importaba. Estaba con mi amada, con la mujer por la que tanto había sufrido, con la dama que me regaló el tesoro más hermoso que podría llegar a imaginar, con la princesa que había hecho renacer a mi corazón. Me esperaba una vida plena a su lado, hasta que la muerte nos distanciara. Después de eso, nuestras almas se reencontrarían una y cien veces más. Nuestro amor perduraría durante milenios, luchando unidos contra el Mal. La pesadilla había acabado; ahora tocaba continuar el camino.

\- Link, ya nada podrá separarnos…


End file.
